Royal Pains
by YaoiKyuubi01
Summary: READ AND REVIEW! This is my first story so please be nice


The Beginning

You all seen the movie Anastasia right? How she lost her memory by hitting her head on the railroad track and she had to remember she was a royal duchess and learn how to be Royal and all that good crap, and when she finally found love she eloped? Well, I'm going to tell you a little story, you see Anastasia stopped being royalty in order to get married, her and her husband took on the name Romanov and for generations the Romanov family has been frowned upon, now all the Romanov family members weren't seen as Royals anymore they were basically middle class people. The newest member of the Romanov family is Cloud Romanov, who is now working as a stable boy for the Leonhearts. Now the Leonheart family was the Royal ones in the town of Radiant Garden, the castle was beautiful the top towers were blue while everything else was white now seeing gardens around every corner was not rare at all, what looks like crystal water, aka fountains, were near every garden and they were beautiful. Now for a town with a lot of gardens, there's no need for a stable boy right? WRONG! Although it may not look it, in the back of the castle is a ton of horses, Mustangs that had some major bad attitudes, Clydesdales that were so big they looked like they'd crush you, Irish Draught that stood about 15-16 feet tall, Faroe ponies that were so small and cuddly you couldn't resist the urge to pet and call them names like buttercup, but the Leonhearts horse logo is a Black Forest horse their manes are so long little children often braid them and put flowers in their hair just so they can see. Well since Cloud is a stable boy most people think that because he's a Romanov he's never worked a day in his life and that he won't be able to handle it, let me tell you something ladies and gentlemen, Cloud is a rather beauty, his golden sunshine like hair sticks straight up everywhere but mostly to the right with some locks framing his kind of feminine face, his diamond blue eyes make you feel like you can't help but stare at them all day, his skin is rather creamy and smooth that make people believe that because his skin tones light that he's never worked a day in his life not only that but the clothes he wears is not something you see a stable boy work in he wore a white shirt that had a lot of dirt stains on them, he would wear shorts that didn't even cover his legs all the way and his shoes were worn out shoes although they didn't have holes the color was going from black to grey, but ever since Cloud was a child he's worked his butt off to help pay off the house, well his money was paying off the house but sadly it was only him paying off the house it was his parents that never worked, well his dad ran away from his family while his mother was a prostitute and brought every guy who would give her 'the greatest fuck in her life', that same quote is used a lot. Now that he's working at the stables he loves it, the horses don't fight even the Mustangs don't fight with any of the horses they mingle with each other and get along, now Cloud makes sure the bigger and better horses don't mess around with the ponies, at first it was kind of hard but once you keep looking out for the little ones you just make sure they don't get hurt and you're good. Now when it comes to feeding them you have to split them up, Cloud puts each breed of animal in their respective areas and feeds them one by one, true it's a lot of hard work but even if he wasn't getting paid he'd still enjoy it because he loves horses a lot, I mean a lot A LOT. Well, while he was giving a Clydesdale by the name of Asia a good scrubbing down, Asia looked behind Cloud and noticed that the young prince, Leon Leonheart, was walking up behind him well Cloud didn't realize he was being watched so he kept scrubbing her, he turned around with a full bucket of water and when he hit the new comer the bucket splashed them both. Thinking fast, Cloud picked up a towel and began drying the young man, he said "I am so sorry I didn't know you were behind me, it was rather stupid of you to be behind me while I was washing a horse but hey we all make mistakes, again I am so sorry" Leon grabbed Cloud's wrist and said "take it easy, it's true it was stupid of me to stand behind you but relax alright?" With a small nod, Cloud picked up the hose and began squirting Asia down, Leon watched him, more like his butt, move around the horse and kind of wiggle to a random tune, remember he's watching his butt. When the squirting was done, the hose was dropped on the floor and Leon said "I see you like working with the horses" Cloud pet Asia's mane and said "of course, I've always loved horses when I was a little kid, I remember my sweetest childhood memory was when I was around 10 I came across a horse in the town that was a pony, he snapped at the little kids and they feared him, the owner kept telling everyone if someone can't pet the pony without being snapped at he was going to shoot it" he stopped brushing Asia's mane and continued "so me being the idiot I am I walked up to the pony and said 'Rouge, don't be afraid', the pony looked at me and I was the first child to pet her without her snapping at me, it was the best moment of my life" he put Asia in her pen, when he closed the door he looked at Leon and said "of course my mom shot the pony right in front of me and screamed 'horses should be put down on the ground, not used for people's playtime', I never forgave my mom after that" he put the horses' brush on a shelf and looked at Leon, he had shoulder length brown hair that kind of suited him, he had a scar from his forehead down to his nose, those grey eyes looked like they saw right through anything, the guy was dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with tight khaki pants and black boots over them at the bottom, he was going for a ride. Leon put a black glove on and said "want to go for a ride?" Shocked at the question, Cloud tilted his head like how a dog tilts it's head in question type of style, of course when he figured it was a horseback ride, he blushed like really watermelon red and said "OH you mean horseback- um yeah sure I'd love to go horseback riding" Leon grabbed Cloud's wrist and pulled him to him so their faces were barely an inch apart, they felt the other's breaths' heat on their face god it was so hot, Leon leaned forward slowly, he went forward more, and more, 'GOD DAMNIT JUST DO IT', Cloud closed his eyes and waited for impact and their lips barely touched the others- "LEON! GET OUT OF THE HORSE STABLES AND WAIT FOR ONE OF THE STABLE BOYS TO BRING YOU A HORSE!" Leon gritted his teeth, Cloud put his head down and he was pretty sure his face was on fire by now, either that or it was really red and his ears were red too, he took a deep breath when he looked at Leon he said "you can ride Asia, she needs to go out" he walked over to Asia's stable and said "Asia, Leon's going to take you out now" of course she didn't move, when he opened up the pen she still didn't move, Leon walked over and said "Asia, let's go come on" again she didn't move instead she laid down on her legs like how a dog would when falling asleep. Cloud chuckled at Leon's attempts to get Asia up when she didn't get up she would just look at him in a 'are you done yet?' type of way, with a frustrated sigh from Leon, Cloud said "Asia, would you like me and Leon to take you out riding?" She got up immediately, Leon shook his head and said "Cloud you got a gift with horses, maybe you got a gift with animals" a husky ran into the horse area and started barking, he scared most of the horses and even Asia was frightened, Cloud got her under control and Leon tried to get the dog but the dog was barking at Cloud, Asia was still frightened but with Cloud rubbing her head she stayed where she was, Cloud turned to the dog and said "RUPERT SIT!" The dog sat, Leon watched in amazement, Cloud was like an angel sent from the heavens above and it's like god was sending him a messenger that now that he has an angel he's sure to be happy because let's face it, the life of a Royal marrying for nothing is rather bogus, and the one woman he'd never marry, because he's both gay and hates her guts, is- "LEON WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG?" A woman with long black hair and some brown highlights, her brown eyes were boring with anger and frustration, she wore a long red dress that was starting to get dirty and her red shoes were in her hands, she was very pissed off when she spotted Leon, she said "the idea is to get a horse and let's go, god and what the fuck were you doing alone with the stable boy huh? Fucking his brains out? I swear he's a more common whore than his mother" Asia started to run over to the woman, the woman picked up her dress and was going to run but she tripped and fell and her face landed in a pile of horse poop. The horses all whinnied as if they were laughing, Leon was trying so hard not to laugh he covered it up with clearing his throat or coughing, when he looked at Cloud he was hoping for him to be laughing what he didn't want to see on any angel's face were tears streaking out from his eyes, he wiped them away when Leon looked then walked over to Asia, he got on her back and with a gentle kick to her sides Asia started to gallop towards anywhere. The lady, who we know is Rinoa since Leon grumbled her name under his breath, watched Cloud disappear, she stood up with horse dung still clinging to her face and said "ugh that stupid stable boy, he should be FIRED, they said the horses would be nice to people, NICE as in NOT CHASING THEM AROUND!" Now you see why Leon went gay it's because of her but then again if he was straight he'd still watch Cloud's ass bounce around to an imaginary tune. With a big sigh, and I mean big sigh, he mounted a Black Forest and galloped away from Rinoa who was screaming "GET BACK HERE DINNER WILL BE PREPARED SOON!" but he didn't pay attention to her, he's got to get the angel back before someone else claims him.

The Confession

Asia was sitting by Cloud, she felt his sorrow, his sadness and she tried everything to make him happy again but every little thing she did would have him smile but it wouldn't reach his eyes, his eyes were still sad and it was hurting her to know she can't do anything. He sat down and she kind of lied down behind him, he buried his face in her mane and he let it all out, he cried for what seemed like forever, he hated knowing that through his life everyone thought he'd turn out either like his mother or his father, he didn't leave his mother behind but he didn't whore himself out to anyone let alone any man who promised 'a good fuck' each time. He heard horse hooves, he didn't bother looking at all he just figured they're people passing by, when the horse hooves stopped he heard something hit the ground when he decided to look at who came the person who he wasn't expecting to come was Leon on a Black Forest. Leon walked over to him but was stopped when Asia stood up and blocked his way, the Black Forest stomped his foot as a warning but Asia didn't back down, the Black Forest stomped his foot again but Leon said "Jake, enough" Jake put his foot down and snorted, since he didn't want to upset his master anymore so he just observed carefully but kept his guard up just in case. Cloud walked to the side of Asia, patted her mane and said "it's alright, why don't you go talk to Jake?" Asia twitched her ears but she obeyed Cloud and walked over to Jake, not before she gave Leon a glare, she stood by Jake and just watched. Leon watched as Cloud gave him a smile but it didn't reach his eyes at all, he said "why did you come after me?" Leon didn't say anything, he walked up to Cloud and said "I came for you, isn't that any reason enough?" Cloud shook his head and closed his eyes, he can feel the tears coming, he opened his eyes and he regretted it because the tears fell from his eyes, Leon cupped both his cheeks and kissed him, Cloud closed his eyes and kissed back, this is what they've been waiting for, they no longer have to hide anymore, there's a small detail I forgot to mention these two have loved each other for years they met when Cloud's mother brought him to the castle and told them he'd be their new stable boy, he noticed Leon take a rather interest in him so him being the nicer one asked if Leon would join him to go ride the ponies, it was rather romantic but Cloud did everything in his power to avoid Leon when he heard about Leon's father telling him to find a bride soon to produce children, since Cloud can't produce children, or he thinks he can't, he ruled himself out and didn't bother to meet with the prince alone anymore. The kiss though was nothing like they've experienced before, to Cloud, Leon tasted like chocolate and mint like he brushed his teeth after the chocolate or something, but to Leon, oh god Cloud tasted like a bunch of watermelons all rolled into one. Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist while Cloud kept his hands on Leon's shoulders in fear of doing something he might regret doing, THIS KISS IS TOO SIMPLE when Leon squeezed Cloud's waist a little tighter Cloud gasped and Leon took that opportunity to make his tongue dive into Cloud's mouth, he ran over every little corner, every little spot he even ran over the tongue a few times and made sure to never EVER forget it because IT WAS HIS DAMNIT! When the kiss broke for them to breathe, they rested against each other's forehead, Leon took a big breath and said "ever since we were kids, when I first saw you with your mother you were so beautiful, I felt so shy to go up to you and talk but then you were the one who came to me and asked me to go on the pony ride with you" Cloud chuckled, yeah he remembered that, Leon smiled and said "we were right here under the stars, I pointed to the north star and said 'that's not the north star it's your star Cloud', you smiled then you hugged me so tightly like it was the best birthday gift you got, I love you Cloud" Cloud closed his eyes, oh crap more tears fell from his eyes but he didn't care, he sniffed and said "when I first saw you I thought you were so cool to be royalty, I wanted to know more about you Leon, when I took you to the horseback ride it was so much fun but when I heard your father say you need to get married I distanced myself from you, since I can't have kids I ruled myself out and made sure you and I were never alone, but I can't deny the fact that I love you too Leon, I wanted to stay by your side forever but you're going to get married and I-" Leon kissed him again and this time, when Leon wrapped his arms around Cloud's waist Cloud wrapped his arms around Leon's neck, like they were in perfect sync. When Leon broke it he said "come on, let's go back to the palace" Cloud got on Asia while Leon hopped on Jake's back, well let's just say that on their way back Asia and Jake were sharing glances but they weren't mirroring how Cloud and Leon looked at each other.

Meeting the Folks

The first thing that happened when they got back was, besides them putting the horses away, Rinoa got up in Cloud's face screaming "YOU DISGUSTING WHORE! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT YOU'D FOLLOW YOUR MOTHERS' EXAMPLE YOU FUCKED ANOTHER MAN YOU DISGUSTING PIG! I KNEW YOU BEING OUT STABLE BOY WOULD OF-" Leon stepped in between the two of them, he noticed his parents came down to see what was the fuss, but he didn't pay attention, he kept his glare on Rinoa and said "don't you dare sit here and call him names first of all, second of all him and his mother are different he's too kind hearted to do anything that his mother does, third of all is there anything wrong with a gay relationship Rinoa? As far as I know you fucked another woman, and whored yourself out like there's no tomorrow so before you sit here and act like you own the place, do me a favor and don't", Rinoa left her mouth open she was shocked she didn't know what to say. Leon wrapped an arm around Cloud's waist and walked up to his mom and dad, he smiled at them both and said "mom, dad, I pick him to be my bride" his father looked rather furious, he was going to yell at him but his wife beat him to it and said "HOW CUTE!" wait that's not what he was going to say. She hugged Cloud really tightly, when she released him from her bone crushing hug she pinched his cheek a little and said "oh my dear you look like your mother" when she saw hurt flash across his eyes she raised her hands as a defeat and said "hold on now sweetheart, just because I called you beautiful doesn't mean you're a whore" he scrunched up his face in confusion, she put her hands on her hips and said "young man when your mother was young she was a babe, I should know because her and I were best friends, when I met her again she was a wreck, her husband left her and then she had you to take care of, not to mention the fact that to get rid of her depression she prostituted and gave you up to us, but sweetheart my son has finally realized he loves you" when she saw Cloud blush and Leon turn his head away she laughed and said "do not sit here and be all embarrassed, I've known you two loved each other ever since you were children, now come along it's almost dinner time, Leon your father will help you change out of those clothes and Cloud I am going to make you look beautiful in a dress" now Clouds blush went from minor to covering his whole entire face, Leon wore a devilish smirk on him but with a 'what's with that face young man?' look from his mother he hid it behind his hand. With a small nod, his mother covered her mouth with her fan and said "Cloud, I noticed you lost your house not too long ago correct?" He gave her a small nod, she smiled, although you can't see it, and said "okay from now on you're living with us, you'll wear clothes I provide you and you'll be sleeping…" she looked at Leon, who was still covering his devilish smirk, and said "you'll be sleeping in your own room-" "WHAT?" Cloud jumped when Leon said that, his mother folded her fan, pointed it to his face and said "listen here mister, Cloud here is not, I repeat, NOT going to be some whore just like his mother, now when I feel like you two have known each other plenty enough I'll let you do as you please-" "but I know him plenty mom" she lifted an eyebrow and covered the side of his face, she said "what color are Cloud's eyes?" Leon opened his mouth but nothing came out, ARE YOU SERIOUS? She folded the fan and said "that's what I thought now I'm not going to have him do one night stands where he only knows you're name and knows NOTHING about you, now Leon you stay here with your father" she grabbed Cloud's arm and walked with him down a hallway, once they were out of sight, Leon's father glared at the door and said "just like his mother, that boy will turn out just like her" Rinoa walked up from behind Leon and said "I agree with you you're majesty, you can't trust him" Leon clenched his fists and said "don't talk about him like that, I've known him since I was a child, he's better than his parents, but I don't know much about him but I will tell you he's a virgin" his father lifted an eyebrow, he dismissed Rinoa and said "Leon, you remind me a lot like someone who had that same spunk, that same fire, back in my young days" Leon rolled his eyes, here he goes again with all those stories, his father laughed and said "this young man wanted to prove to his parents that the woman he loves isn't a common whore, his father didn't approve of his choice but his mother welcomed her with open arms, the young damsel his father chose to be his bride didn't like her either and kept telling the king never to trust her, but the young man didn't pay attention to any of those people, and asked that young woman for her hand in marriage, with many coaxing and sugar coated kisses, she finally said yes" Leon thought the story is similar to someone but to whom? He heard a 'ahem' and when he turned around his mother looked really beautiful, she wore a royal blue strapless dress that hugged her figure very well, at the top of the dress along the breast line were diamonds, then around the knees were also diamonds, her royal blue high heels made her walk like she was a model, her wedding ring was, believe it or not, an onyx stone with white diamonds surrounding it in a kind of spikes but it's made to look like the sun type of style, her earrings and necklace were white diamonds and they looked like flowers or if you've got a good imagination they look like fireworks blew up in the sky, her hair was wrapped around in the back like a hat. She walked over to her husband with her hand out, he took it and kissed her, Leon cleared his throat, when his parents broke apart from the kiss he said "dad, that story you told, it was about you two wasn't it?" His parents looked at each other and smiled, his parents loved each other and he can see it from the way they look and smile at each other, it's very beautiful, his mother gasped and said "oh dear heavens I almost forgot, Cloud dearie please do come out" the minute Cloud walked out, to Leon, it was like time stopped, he wore a white strapless dress that had a semi long train, it opened up at the front showing off his creamy white legs, the skirt went to his thigh and it was decorated with glitter roses oh god it looked so beautiful, his sleeves weren't connected to the dress at all they went up to the upper arm area and on the top part were swirls in glitter and then on the elbow part were white bows, he wore white high heels but the heel itself was rather thick so it would help him and make him not fall, now because he's innocent, and an angel, instead of big diamonds and big old rocks on his fingers he wore pearls, pearl earrings, a pearl necklace that in between each pearl was a certain length of satin, and a pearl ring with a butterfly on each side, Leon stared at him with his jaw wide open, Cloud covered his face with his hands and blushed in embarrassment, Leon's mother walked over to her son with a smile, closed his mouth with her fan and whispered "if you like him so much, why not go over there and tell him that someone needs to call god because one of his angels is missing" he gave his mother a quick glare and walked over to Cloud, he pulled Cloud's hands away from his face and said "I must be lucky" Cloud swallowed that lump in his throat and asked "w-w-why?" Leon smiled and said "because God sent me an angel, and he sent me his best angel from heaven" cheesy? I think not, because that pick up line got him a kiss with the most beautiful angel he could ever hope to get, when they broke apart Leon kissed Cloud's cheek, then went to his ear and bit down on it gently and Cloud moaned, his moan echoed off the walls of the throne room and went straight back to Leon's ears and his dick, wanting to hear more he went down to Cloud's neck and bit down on it not quite gently and he got a painful moan from Cloud but he licked that area as an apology, he put a knee between Cloud's legs and oh my god he let off a beautiful, enticing moan that echoed off the walls again, he grabbed Cloud's butt cheeks with his hands, oh my god he wanted to go further, he wanted Cloud panting, screaming, writhing, sweating, covered in cu- WHAP! Leon was hit on the back of the head with his mother's fan, her fan was made out of non-fluffy objects and it hurt like a bitch, separating Leon glared at his mother while rubbing the back of his head while Cloud was catching his breath and fixing his dress, Leon's mother pointed her fan at Leon's face and said "listen here mister, I like the idea of you showing your affection towards him but PLEASE, don't do it in the god damn throne room where his moans echo off the walls" Cloud blushed so badly he felt like his face was on fire, he buried his face on the back of Leon's shoulder and pretended to be invisible, yeah it wasn't really working out for him. Leon's mother unfolded her fan and started fanning herself, she leaned close to Cloud's hair and said "sweetie" Cloud lifted his face up so only his eyes would show, she gave a small smile and said "sweet heart I'm glad you two are so in love with each other, just don't do it out in the open" with a small nod Cloud said "miss Leonheart-" Leon's mother pointed her fan at Cloud's face and said "Lily, call me Lily, and if Mr. Grumpy over there wants you to you may call him Jack" the 'Mr. Grumpy' kind of glared at his wife but then he let out a small chuckle and said "it's alright by me if he calls me Jack but I swear if you call me Mr. Grumpy I'm going to hurt someone" Cloud chuckled, oh how nice it was to have a family who loved you, even though their son was most definitely in love with you. Around the corner Rinoa popped out with a common short blue dress and some heels and said "Leon, there's a messenger here for you, it appears that a letter from Kingsborough came to you and wants to know if you wish to buy a puppy I believe they called it a wolf puppy" Leon took the letter, read its contents and said "tell him no, we have no need for the puppy tell him to kill-" "NO WAIT!" Everyone turned their eyes to Cloud, he took a big gulp of air and said "it'd be nice to have a puppy running around here don't you think?" Rinoa smiled a little, to go against his majesty's word is like going straight to your death, it was quiet until Lily said "yes, it would be nice to have a puppy, Cloud since your good with caring for fluffy things" she casted her gaze at Leon "the puppy will be yours, but he is also you're responsibility alright?" Cloud smiled and nodded, he never had a puppy before, god he was like a kid at Christmas, he ran over and hugged Lily, everyone in the room was shocked but Lily got over it and hugged Cloud back, this boy was a keeper and Leon BETTER NOT LET HIM GO otherwise she'll go mama hen and if you asked Leon if his mom is bad he'll just nod and hide behind you. When Cloud released Lily he smiled and said "thank you so much Lily" he gave her a quick peck on the cheek, another hug and walked over to Leon with a big smile on his face, just then the doors burst opened and a rather fat guy who looked like he was one doughnut away from obesity, had grey hair, wore a general army's uniform, walked in with a rather very skinny woman who had long black hair and wore a vomit green dress, talk about your odd couple. Jack and Lily bowed and Jack said "Luther my old friend, welcome" Luther chuckled and said "Jack, it's so good to see you too, Lily you're looking as beautiful as ever" he gave the back of Lily's hand a kiss, she gave a smile but her eyes screamed 'disgusting', once his attention was away from them he directed it over to Rinoa, he gave her a kiss on the cheek but when he turned around he could of sworn he was 100lbs lighter when he saw Cloud, and Leon knew he was staring at Cloud because he was licking his lips. His wife walked over to Rinoa and said "my dear we are so looking forward to the wedding do you have any idea when it's going to be?" Lily lifted an eyebrow and said "um that's not Leon's fiancé, Cloud is" Luther's wife turned around and glared at Cloud, she walked up to him, walked around him like she was a vulture eyeing her prey, when she stopped in front of him she said "disgusting" Leon and Lily glared at her, Cloud was hurt by her comment, Leon gritted his teeth and said "how dare you say that about the man I love?" Lily walked up to her and said "Mrs. Kingsborough-" "call me Jessie" Lily gave her a 'go to hell' look, but she waved it off and said "Jessie, Cloud was chosen by Leon when they were children, now since me and my husband haven't questioned Luther's marriage to you, I suggest you NOT comment on Leon's marriage to Cloud-" "there'll be no marriage" Lily was by now getting CLOSE to sending her to hell, how DARE she? Jessie pointed to Cloud and said "he can't bear children, men and men relationships in this town are not forbidden, true, but when it comes to royalty men and men relationships are not allowed, if we took you to court all of you would be stripped of your royal name" Cloud clenched his fists and gulped, she's right, he's not sure that they'd be stripped of their royal name but the fact that he can't have children totally blows things off- "then I won't be a prince, if I had a choice to either marry the man I love and risk losing my royal title or marrying some whore who wants fame and fortune I choose to marry for love" Jessie was shocked, Lily was smiling but she hid it behind her fan, Jack gave his son a tiny smile while Luther just kept staring at Cloud, 'yum such delicate eye candy', Luther licked his lips and said "I'll cut you a deal here Jack, if you give me that blonde I won't take this to court" the plan was simple, go to the man who can't deny anything if it puts his family in jeopardy, but if he gets rid of a close person to Leon he'll risk having his son hate him forever, if he doesn't hand over Cloud then they'll be kicked out of royalty forever. He bit his bottom lip, he pointed to Cloud with his hand covering his face and said "he's all yours" Luther smiled, Lily and Leon stared at him with shock written on their face, Luther motioned for a guard to grab Cloud, Leon wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist and said "you're not going to take him, dad tell them Cloud's not going with them" Jack looked over at his son and said "sorry Leon, if I don't give up Cloud there's a possibility we'll go to war, since most of our allies are far away we won't last long, I'm sorry Leon, I'm so sorry Lily" the soldier pried Leon's arm off of Cloud, of course Leon put up a fight but more soldiers bombarded him until he was on the floor with cuts and bruises. When Cloud was in their carriage, Luther looked at Jack and said "Jack, you did the right thing for your family, besides I don't know what's all the faces for, he's only a stable boy" that was the day Luther Kingsborough and Jessie Kingsborough ruined the lives of Jack, Lily, Leon Leonheart and Cloud Romanov.

Pets

Well now we come to the present, the town the Leonhearts ruled was plunged into its worst days, ever since Cloud Romanov was sold, Leon lived his life up in his room, Jack tried so many times to get his son to forgive him but the answer was still the same 'my sun is gone, all that's left is darkness', when his father died Leon took over the throne and since he didn't want to marry the court put Rinoa as a replacement until he DOES marry, Lily didn't really like her but since Rinoa became the temporary queen, Lily had to go along with everything she did whether it was sell all those horses, slaughter the dogs they got or paint the castle a different color she had no say what-so-ever. Today was the celebration of a victory in war, the whole army was in the dance hall with two long tables and another shorter table in front where the great heroes were plus the queen and the ex-queen, and plus some room where the band would play and then a dancing area where women from different places danced for their entertainment. The victory was overruling a bigger and better country, but now that Leon was king, he had to wear a golden long sleeve army shirt, black pants and black shoes, his right hand man is Axel, a good young red head whose hair spiked in the back of his head like a freaking porcupine, his emerald green eyes were filled with boredom and utter boredom, under his eyes were purple triangle upside down tattoos, he wore a red long sleeve shirt with black pants and black shoes to go with it, and his captain of the archers is Riku, he was a good looking young man too but he wasn't skinny he was muscular, his long silver hair covered his aquamarine eyes so you don't know if he's asleep or not, he wore a black sleeveless shirt with black pants and shoes, it was pretty easy for them to win, so it was pretty much all good. Leon was getting rather bored, he had his feet propped up on the table, his 'wife' wasn't doing anything to help ease that boredom instead she flirted with every guard that went by, Axel rested his head on his fist with his elbow on the chair trying very hard not to fall asleep, Riku was paying more attention to the cup of wine then to the dancers, it was then that the doors busted open. Leon, Axel and Riku stood up thinking it was an enemy, there was no enemy, just a young brunette whose hair was in a long braid, some locks framing her face and some curls in front of her ear, she wore a pink thin strapped dress, at the top of the dress was a flower design you'd see on curtains, at the bottom in a 'V' sort of way was the same type of design, she was Aerith Gainsborough, Rinoa was always disgusted with this woman because she thinks that Aerith doesn't dress well in pink, since she's wearing a red strapless dress with a bunch of rubies on her she thinks she's better looking than Aerith, but Leon would ignore her comments because this woman was like a sister to him, when everything went downhill it was Aerith who always cheered him up. Behind her were guards who were carrying three gothic sedan chairs, you couldn't really see who it was because black covered the windows, she walked up to the dance floor and the guards had the side of the chairs facing the royal table, Aerith curtsied and Leon said "Aerith you should know by now you should never bow to me, we're friends" when she got back up she said "Leon, Axel, Riku, the great leaders of the Leonheart army" there was a 'HURRAH' from the army, when it was quiet Aerith smiled and said "as a token of a congratulation present, I have brought you gifts, now Leon since your marriage isn't official, and you're not officially married" Rinoa growled, she mumbled a 'get on with it', Aerith smiled wider and said "I have brought you three new pets, how you wish to play with them is totally up to you but please be gentle with them, the first one is a jewel of the ocean, the youngest of the three, Axel I present him to you" Axel sat up straight, Leon and Riku chuckled because now all of a sudden Axel was getting less bored and more curious, Aerith opened the door and said "here he is the jewel of the ocean, Roxas" now things were getting interesting, Roxas was a boy about the age of 15 maybe, his one-of-a-kind golden hair glowed in the candle light, although it did spike up to the right in a wave kind of fashion, his ocean blue eyes scanned the area he tried to stay in the seat but Aerith held out her hand, when he took it to help him get out of the chair, his dress was really beautiful, it was an ocean blue strapless dress that at the top was plain but the bottom part went down to his thigh, when he walked out of the chair completely and walked to the middle of the dance floor the bottom part of the skirt had a rather semi long train that was ruffled and plus with his cream colored skin it looked beautiful, now when handing over 'pets' to people there's no shoes or jewelry just them in the most elegant dress you can find. Aerith curtsied and said "I hope he can be to your liking Axel, but remember do take care of him" Aerith walked over to the next chair and said "Riku I present this one to you, he's the diamond jewel from the sky, may I present Sora" the chair door opened and Aerith helped out a young boy who had chocolate brown spikes that stuck up in every direction, god only knows how, he scanned the area with his sky blue eyes, his sun kissed skin looked rather delectable to bite, Riku licked his lips and started to feel like his pants were getting a little too tight for his comfort, Leon snickered but Axel paid no attention to him, the dress he wore was also strapless the top part was plain but the bottom part of the dress went down to the floor and his train was longer than Roxas', now that's interesting. Sora looked over at Roxas and the two of them shared a small smile, Axel clenched his fists while Riku growled in his throat, Lily, who was sitting next to Rinoa and Riku, rolled her eyes at the childish behavior they were displaying. Aerith went to the last chair and said "finally I present this little gift to you Leon, now I understand that you've had a hard time ever since your non-official marriage to Rinoa, BUT this young man will make things much more better for you" she opened the door, no way the young man who came out of the chair was Cloud, in a strapless royal blue dress that was plain, the bottom part went down to his knees and his train was longer than both Sora's and Roxas's trains. Leon couldn't believe his eyes, Cloud, CLOUD, THE CLOUD was back here in the castle, Lily stood up from her chair, every one watched her as she climbed down the stairs and walked up to him, when she whispered "Cloud?" he gave her a small smile, she gasped as the tears fell from her eyes and threw her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. It was at that moment that Luther and Jessie slammed the doors open looking rather pissed off, well Luther was, Jessie was rather annoyed, Luther marched up to the dance floor, when he saw Cloud, Sora and Roxas he turned to Leon and said "you have NO right to be owning anything that's mine, NO RIGHT WHAT SO EVER!" You see, the bigger and better town was Kingsborough town but since it's now owned by Leonheart, Luther was now over ruled, Leon took a sip of his wine and said "as far as I'm concerned I over ruled you old man, so whatever is yours now belongs to me" Jessie pointed to Cloud and said "this bimbo was sold to us years ago you should know that Leon-" "oh Jessie scarf down a chocolate cake will you?" Jessie glared at Aerith, Aerith pointed, motioned to all three boys, and said "Cloud here was sold to a different kingdom two years after you got him Luther, it's true he's been bruised and beaten but no one has ever touched him sexually" Leon let out a sigh, he didn't realize he was holding it in, Aerith pointed to the other two and said "after Cloud's owner decided that he hadn't experienced pleasure he sold him to the Black Swan Brothel, there he met the twins who were also beaten and bruised but still virgins. Now all three of them have suffered a lot and when I found them at the brothel I bought them from the brothel as your congratulatory pets" you can tell they were 'pets' because around their necks were leather collars, all of them the same shade of blue as their dresses, Leon jumped over the table, landing on the dance floor and said "Cloud, come here" Cloud didn't move, he was too frightened about Luther because he knows how much pain said man has put him through and he didn't want to experience more, Lily wrapped an arm around Cloud's shoulders and walked him over to Leon, who wrapped his arms around him possessively and dug his nose into Cloud's hair and took a huge whiff, it smelt like blue tulips, it's actually a regular tulip smell but for some reason it has a hint of air and ocean put together which is strange because he tasted like watermelons and smelt of tulips, okay then. Luther walked up to Sora and before he could put his hand on said boys' shoulder an arrow went right passed his face and landed on the chair in the back, Riku followed Leon's example except he didn't jump over the table he jumped on it and pointed another arrow at Luther, he glared at Luther and said "if you so much as touch him with your disgusting ass hands I'll shoot you dead" Sora walked towards Riku, it's either stay near the pedophile/rapist or head towards someone who he claimed as a knight and shining armor, that's no trick question. Once Sora was gone he walked over to Roxas, the boy wasn't paying attention to him so thinking it was his chance he leaned down to give him a kiss on his creamy shoulder, that cold metal feeling against his neck stopped him, he looked over and Axel held the tip of his sword at his neck. Roxas walked to the center and spun in a circle, Axel watched him twirl for a second, Sora looked at Axel and mouthed 'sing something', Axel raised an eyebrow he noticed Roxas was slowing his spinning so him being the trying person he took a breath and sang:

Insolent boy!

This slave of fashion

basking in your glory!

Ignorant fool!

This brave young suitor,

sharing in my triumph!

Luther said "hah like he'll sing with you, that must have been the worst singing I've ever heard", Sora pointed at Roxas who closed his eyes and folded his hands together, he sang:

Angel, I hear you.

Speak - I listen . . .

stay by my side,

guide me.

Angel, my soul was weak -

forgive me . . .

enter at last,

Master.

Now Axel was starting to get a little interested, he's known to be a great singer but he's never heard someone as great as him, he put his sword away and sang:

Flattering child, you shall know me,

see why in shadow I hide.

Look at your face in the mirror -

I am there inside!

Roxas looked over at Axel and Axel can't help but stare back, they started walking slowly closer and closer, Roxas smiled a little and sang:

Angel of Music,

Guide and guardian,

Grant to me your

glory.

Angel of Music,

Hide no longer.

Come to me, strange

Angel...

Axel stopped walking he put his hand out for Roxas to take it and sang/talked:

I am your Angel of Music...

Come to me: Angel of Music...

And then Roxas put his hand onto Axel's, Sora smiled and Cloud smiled as well, things were going so well, but did anyone else notice things were going too well? Sora and Cloud watched as Axel pulled Roxas to him and kissed him, it took Roxas a few seconds to realize what's happening when he figured it out he slapped Axel then fell on his butt wiping his lips of the kiss. Cloud and Sora were going to go help him out but their wrists were caught in a strong grip, that's when things went bad, all three pets were being hauled out of the dance hall kicking and screaming, even after Aerith's warning of being gentle they didn't really take it to heart.

Cloud's Terror

Leon kicked the door to his bedroom wide open, Cloud's dress was dragging on the ground, since it was so long Leon decided that picking it up was a rather waste of time so might as well drag it since it is meant to be dragged on the ground. When he opened his bedroom door there was a huge lion king sized bed near the wall in royal blue sheets, his room had an open balcony covered in royal blue curtains, he had a royal blue fluffy carpet near the edge of the bed and the rest of the furniture was all pinewood. He threw Cloud on the bed and started unbuttoning his shirt, Cloud tried to crawl away but Leon pinned his ankles down so that he couldn't kick, when his shirt was completely off it was used as to tie together Cloud's wrists, this is what scared Cloud the most having some guy on top of him and he feared for the worst, he closed his eyes real tight, gripped the shirt around his wrist and screamed "DON'T TOUCH ME!" It was all silence, Cloud bit his bottom lip and let the tears fall down his face, Leon raised an eye brow but with Cloud's hands lifted up there were some purple parts to his royal blue dress which is weird because it was all royal blue everywhere, he pulled the dress down a little and big huge purple bruise marks were along his sides, he wiped Cloud's tears away and said "what happened?" Cloud opened his eyes and his tears were blurring his vision, when he opened them completely he noticed it was Leon staring at him with concern, not some lunatic with lust, he sobbed and said "when Luther took me to his place I was caged up in his room, he would let certain people inside to dress me and feed me but that was it, when he came into the room at night I'd tell him he shouldn't be happy because Leon would save me" it struck Leon's heart that after Cloud left he didn't go save him, hell after the whole depression thing ended all he could think about was war, not once did he think he'd save Cloud, now here he is and he's telling a sob story and for some reason it hurts. Cloud closed his eyes and said "Luther always told me Leon wouldn't come for me, but I always told him he would come, that's when things got worse, he ordered every guard he had to show me what his kingdom does to people who disobey him, that's when the beatings started. They got worse each and every day, he'd make sure my arms, neck and face area were not bruised so that people wouldn't question him, when he got tired of me I was sent to his son and that's where I met Sora and Roxas at his son's house. He tried so hard Leon, he went after me first when he failed he went to Sora but Sora kicked him before he even left the room" Leon chuckled, he saw how badly he was hitting Riku on the head and he just couldn't help but laugh, "then he went after Roxas, the youngest of us three and failed when Luther said he had a visitor. We were sent to the Black Swan Brothel and was about to be branded but that's when Aerith came in and asked us if we wish to go someplace better, who knew it'd be at your palace doors?" Leon scooped up Cloud and hugged him, when him and Cloud talked before all this shit happened Leon labeled him as an angel, but now his angel was bruised and beaten but he was NOT broken and he's going to make sure he isn't broken at all, he can fix the bruises and beatings but he's not so sure he'll stay sane if someone broke his angel let alone ATTEMPT to break his angel, fuck staying completely sane, he doesn't know if he won't even THINK about DESTROYING EVERY FUCKING KINGDOM! He held onto Cloud as tight as he can and whispered "Cloud, I promise you this, I'm here now and you're not leaving my side at all" Cloud nuzzled into the embrace, he never wanted to be apart from Leon in the first place, now that he's back he never wants to be apart from Leon again. Leon untied the shirt from Cloud's hands, put it on without buttoning it up and said "I'm going to talk to Axel and Riku, stay here and don't leave unless I come for you directly, you'll know it's me because I'll say who I am" he opened the door and closed it softly letting Cloud lock it once he was gone.

Sora's Fear

"WILL YOU PUT ME DOWN YOU CRAZY PSYCHOTIC PERSON?" Sigh why did he think the brunette was the cutest of them all? Well now Riku is starting to think he should have gone with the blonde one instead, when they reached a silver door Riku kicked it open, his room was similar to Leon's except instead of royal blue he had fur skin and his bed was that of a leopard it looked like it was hunting something but then it's back was spread out for the bedspread, he used his foot to close the door then threw Sora on the bed. Without so much as a chance Riku pinned Sora's wrists down so that he wouldn't fight him off, Sora didn't fight back and Riku was glad for that what he wasn't happy about was Sora starting crying and shaking with fear, thinking he did something wrong Riku lifted Sora up and hugged him really tightly. Sora sniffed and said "please don't hurt me, I promise I'll be good I'll let you do whatever you want just please don't hurt me" now he understood, tightening his hug he whispered "Sora, I'm not going to hurt you, it's me Riku, I'm going to protect you from all those bad memories, I'll fight away all of your nightmares Sora, I'll be there when you don't need anyone but I'll still be there for you" Sora closed his eyes and just relaxed against the hug, without realizing it he fell asleep, Riku wondered what was wrong when Sora went limp but when he found out Sora was asleep he lied him down and covered him with just a fur blanket. There was a knock on the door, Riku opened it quietly and smiled when Leon was the one knocking, Leon looked over Riku's head and saw Sora sleeping like the little angel he is, with a small smile he whispered "I'll meet you down at the throne room, I'll go get Axel" Riku gave him a nod, put on some shoes and walked out while closing the door behind him silently.

Roxas' Bruises

Axel was rather glad this angel wasn't putting up much of a fight, it's kind of sad because he liked fights but he didn't want this angel to put up a fight because he's too sweet for that, when Axel opened his bedroom door he was greeted with the same room as Leon's and Riku's, except instead of blue or fur, it's all red but his bed was a large wolf, the best part about Leon's, Riku's and Axel's beds were there's a string next to the bed if you pulled it a black curtain comes down and kind of hides you from the outside world, cool huh? He placed Roxas on the bed and Roxas scooted away really fast and jumped off the bed and ran over to the balcony, thinking he was going to jump Axel grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face him, he was going to scream at him but when they were facing each other Roxas flinched every minute. Wait, he looked down and he noticed Roxas was looking at the bruises on his legs, what the-? Were those there before? He lifted Roxas' chin up and said "who did this to you?" He didn't get a reply he gripped Roxas' jaw and said "who fucking did this to you?" Again no answer, he saw what he was doing, Roxas was frightened of him because he'd turn out like the others who owned him, there's only one thing he'd know he can do to make Roxas trust him, he sang:

Past the point

of no return,

the final threshold -

what warm,

unspoken secrets

will we learn?

Beyond the point

of no return . . .

Well that put Roxas at ease, no one else that owned him sang to him, he rested his forehead against Axel's and cried, with a small nod he said "I'll believe you're not like them, I'll believe you" thinking Axel needs a thank you for not being them, he sang:

Pitiful creature of darkness,

What kind of life have you known?

God give me courage to show you,

You are not alone…

There was a knock on the door, Axel growled while Roxas just laid his head on his shoulder falling asleep, when Axel looked down he picked Roxas up bridal style, put him on his bed with the red sheet over him and pulled that string down so a black curtain can protect him from the sun's rays. The knock on the door came again, with frustrated stomps Axel walked over and almost slammed the door open, when he saw it was Leon he sighed and said "I'm guessing we are to meet you at the throne room?" With a small nod he followed Leon, he didn't have to put his shoes back on because they were never taken off in the first place he was rather too lazy to do that part.

Mother knows best

Leon sat on his throne while Riku sat on the ground and Axel was walking back and forth, he wasn't pacing he would say he's just fucking walking, Lily walked into the throne room, when she saw the three of them looking rather odd, she sighed heavily, she walked up to Leon with her fan in her hand and said "you attacked him didn't you?" He couldn't really run, might as well get over it, with a nod there was a 'BAM' and Lily hit Leon with her fan, ouch that's going to leave a mark, she turned her attention to Riku and when he didn't run 'WHAM' a hit to his head, she walked over to Axel who was 'walking' and hit him right in the face 'KAZAM' went her fan. She glared at all three of them, Leon covered his eyes with his hand and said "the bruises, you should have seen them mom" Riku looked down to where his hair covered his eyes and said "the fear, you should have seen it in his eyes Lily" Axel put an arm over his face and said "the fear, the bruises, my god Lily" Lily started to cry, oh those sweet innocent boys were treated like dirt and what's worse is they have to live with the fear and bruises until someone takes it all away. She pointed her fan to Leon and said "Leon, I'm going to say this to you once and once only, you lost Cloud but now you have him back, he's a precious diamond in the rough you lose him you lose your insanity forever" she pointed it at Riku and said "if Sora's as precious to you as Cloud is to Leon then I'm going to tell you this, Sora is an angel sent from heaven to guide you to the right path, he does NOT need his wings clipped for if they're clipped he loses his wings for eternity and you lose your way and you'll plunge into darkness" she pointed it at Axel, it was quiet for a moment until she said "from what I witnessed when that boy first walked in was beautiful, you're his Angel of Music and he's you're angel, now I'm going to warn you about this Axel Sinclair" Axel uncovered his face, the look Lily gave him was rather scary, she tightened the grip on her fan and said "he is the rarest and purest of soul out there, it's true Cloud and Sora are innocent but as much as those two have seen they haven't been put through the hell Roxas has been put through since he's the youngest and weakest and yet he still remains untainted, if I find out any of these three angels, be it Cloud, Sora or Roxas, have had their wings either blackened, clipped, or torn from their back, I will make it to where they're in their own paradise while you three wallow in your own pity" there is a small thing I forgot to mention about Lily, her warnings have always struck fear into people's hearts, she would give you that look in her eyes and you know right away that she will strike you down if you don't listen to her words. With a small nod from all three boys she left with a contented smile on her graceful lips, just around the corner Rinoa had a smile on her lips, she wanted Cloud gone but now she can get all three of those pathetic pests to rid of, she turned away and started walking towards her room.

Garden Visit

Well it was a lovely day today and our three angels decided to go visit the gardens, Cloud was running his fingers over every roses petals, today he decided Royal blue dresses were too royal, so Lily put him in white, he wore a rather long dress it was sleeveless yes, but it was pure white then near the upper area it went into a white lace and just connected to the backside of the dress, he didn't wear any shoes because Lily kept telling him innocent young'uns need not wear shoes, he didn't wear any jewelry because Lily said they're in need of new jewelry and Royal blue is not going to happen twice in a row. He was going to pluck a blue rose from the bushes but he struck his finger on a thorn, Leon who stalked him like the freaking big cat, grabbed Cloud's hand gently and stuck the cut finger in his mouth, Cloud closed his eyes and blushed really red, he grabbed onto Leon's shirt and was shaking really badly, Leon of course watched to make sure he didn't do anything bad but when he saw that red stain Cloud's face he kept licking the finger making sure to get…every…little…taste, when he thought the finger was disinfected enough he slid it out of his mouth. Cloud brought his finger to his lips and kind of ran it over his lips getting them rather wet, Leon gently slid the hand finger away, cupped Cloud's cheeks with both his hands and kissed him, he's missed this watermelon flavor, he's missed it a lot and now… IT'S BACK BABY! Sora was sitting beside the lily pond placing lilies in one by one, he wore a one shoulder strap white dress, the shoulder strap was like a big ruffle ball, it went down and connected with a plain white dress that had glitter flowers everywhere and then the rest of the dress was a ruffle train, again the white was Lily's idea. He reached for another lily, when he grabbed onto one it was connected to a hand, he looked back and he saw Riku holding onto a lily while Sora's hand was on top of his, with a blush on his face Sora turned away really fast and was going to pull his hand away but Riku grabbed it and placed the lily in Sora's hand while his was on top of Sora's. They leaned over and with Riku against Sora they both placed the lily in the pond, Riku sat down and wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, with a small smile he turned Sora's face to his with a finger and when they were looking eye to eye he kissed Sora, of course Sora kissed back since he didn't want to depart or pull away from Riku, well let's just say that Riku has taken Lily's words to heart and there's no way in heaven, hell or earth he's going to let anything bad happen to Sora, he swore it. Roxas was sitting on a stone bench, today it wasn't sunny it was rather cloudy and the smell of rain was in the air, he wore a dress similar to Clouds', from the top of the dress down it was all pure white but there was an extra part added that were long sleeves and it was white lace and it was kind of had a slit open in the back, the bottom of the dress was lacing, the back of the dress looked like it was a cape but along the edges of it was rose lacing then at the end were pointed arrow lace, AGAIN the pure white thing was Lily's idea, although she did have help from a certain amount of people but other than that it was mostly her idea. In the middle of the river was a bridge that headed straight towards a circular platform, well when he got to the platform he lifted his arms and spun a few times, when he stopped he noticed a few roses in the lake, he picked up a few and sniffed their petals oh they smelled beautiful. Without being noticed, Axel snuck up on him and wrapped his arms around Roxas' waist and buried his nose in his hair, he took a calming breath and said "where'd the roses come from?" Roxas shook his head and said "they were floating down the lake, I thought they were beautiful so I picked them up, what do you think?" Axel lifted one of Roxas' hands, it contained a rose, he bit down on a rose petal then licked it, Roxas blushed at how skillful Axel's tongue is- he turned his head away real quickly Axel opened his eyes to see Roxas wasn't looking, he turned Roxas around gently and said "how skillful is your tongue?" He held up the other rose, apparently he slipped it out of Roxas' fingers without him getting cut or him noticing, in front of Roxas' face, getting the idea Roxas closed his eyes, he gave the rose a small kiss then licked it's petals one by one, my god just watching the boy do this is so erotic it was going straight to Axel's dick BUT he had to force it back so that the angel wouldn't get scared, he pulled the rose away and before Roxas had time to open his eyes his lips were occupied with another pair of lips in a full blown kiss. Since none of them were looking, a hunter had an arrow pointed straight at Roxas' back, Axel opened his eyes and they were no longer emerald green, they were yellow, like a wolf's eyes. The hunter stood there frozen, he was shaking a little but he closed his eyes and shook his head then he pointed his arrow again at Roxas' back waiting to strike- he didn't see Axel there at all and he saw Roxas laying down on the platform in the fetal position and he was sleeping, NOWS HIS CHANCE! He lifted the arrow up and directed it right at Roxas but the tip of the arrow poked a yellow eyed Axel right in the chest, the hunter slowly released his hold on the bow string and it went slack and fell to the ground, Axel was growling, no joke his lips lifted up and his teeth were longer and sharper, there was drool coming from the corner of his mouth, his nails were longer and were twitching every five seconds, he looked like a wild animal. The archer turned and ran screaming at the top of his lungs, about three minutes later he was attacked by a yellow eyed red wolf, the wolf sank his teeth in the archer's shoulder, biting down real hard and with a lot of kicking, screaming, tearing, biting, the archer was torn to pieces, his head was severed from his body, his arms and legs were also severed form his body and everything was a real bloody mess, the wolf was standing there kind of panting a little with blood around his muzzle, he heard leaves rustle, with the flick of his ear to get a better hearing, he turned around and ran.

What they truly are

Leon heard the screaming, he looked over and he noticed Riku heard it too because Sora was asleep on his chest, Riku picked Sora up bridal style, when Leon paid attention to Cloud the angel was falling down, his head rolled back and he was asleep too. When Leon looked up he noticed it was now night, and believe it or not but a full moon was out, when he glanced up at the moon his grey eyes turned honey golden, when Riku caught a glimpse of the full moon his bangs fell away from his eyes down to the side of his face revealing baby blue cat eyes. When a twig cracked, Leon and Riku turned their attention to that direction, they were ready to strike but when they saw it was Axel with Roxas in his arms bridal style they calmed down, relaxing and being thankful it wasn't an enemy. Axel had blood smeared all over the bottom part of his face, his eyes were still yellow and his teeth and claws were still sharp but none the less he made sure that he didn't hurt Roxas with those claws or his teeth. Leon flicked his eyes left and right, when it was clear he said "what happened?" Axel licked some of the blood off of his lips and said "a hunter aimed his arrow at Roxas, while we were kissing" he looked away while Leon and Riku were smiling big toothy grins "I heard something move in the bushes behind him, now my animal instincts kicked in and I realized he was in trouble so I tore the archer limb from limb" oh yeah, there was a side effect for being a royal person, if you're royal by blood you're cursed with a certain animal, if you're royal by marriage you're not cursed, but if you're royal and you're the purest of heart you have the power to break the curse, so since Leon is a Leonheart, Axel is a Sinclair, and Riku is a Haven by blood they are all cursed with animals that come from their spirit. Cloud moaned in his sleep and Leon looked down thinking something was wrong, but he was sweating and panting and said "Leon, I love you" now it was Leon's turn to blush, Riku chuckled while Axel snickered, so ha in your face king of lions. Sora rubbed up against Riku and said "mmmm Riku I love you" Riku could have sworn he felt his heart swell up and his face burn, Axel lifted an eyebrow as Riku hugged Sora really tight, when he felt Roxas move a little he heard him say "Axel, please love me like I love you" oh dear god up in heaven thank you for sending these angels. He heard his muscles start to crack, oh shit he looked around and he guessed Riku and Leon heard their bones crack they ran over to the circular platform and placed the angels around each other. Well Leon was the first to transform, he felt himself grow bigger and his muscles made horrible cracking sounds, he got on his hands and knees and his shirt and pants were ripped, he had to keep his growls down to a minimum because if he woke up Cloud and Cloud was afraid of him, he'd never forgive himself ever. He felt the animal fur start to creep all along his body, he closed his eyes and waited until the pain was gone, when he opened his eyes he was a pride lion, big puffy brown mane and beautiful light brown coat but he was a lot bigger than a regular lion should be. Now it was Riku's turn, he went through the same process that Leon went through but he kept his eyes closed the whole entire time, when he opened his eyes he was a little bit shorter than Leon but he was a snow leopard but instead of white he was silver, when it was Axel's turn to finally go he didn't scream like he was in any pain, but his eyes reflected the pain he was in, not too long he was taller than Riku but shorter than Leon and he was the red wolf. They lied down near their angels and kept their bodies close to each other, Cloud sat up and rubbed his eyes away from sleep, he noticed the big brown lion, when he met the lion's eyes he shrugged it off and kind of snuggled against the lion's fur, well little does he know Leon was scared the minute they set their eyes on each other but when Cloud snuggled into his fur he was a little bit happy that he didn't freak out. Sora sat up and kind of moved over to the big old silver thingy, he nuzzled into it and was glad it was fluffy because he was kind of cold, Riku didn't notice Sora was nuzzling him until he felt pressure on his stomach, he got a glimpse of chocolate hair and didn't move and neither did Sora so he just quietly went back to sleep. Roxas was still asleep in the center of the platform, Axel was kind of worried for him because he was shaking and he hugged himself with his arms, being super fluffy he walked over to Roxas and kind of like circled him, when he felt like this was a good space for him he plopped down and used his fur to warm up the young boy, it worked.

OMG!

The morning sun decided to take a break, it was rather cloudy and a rain drop on Cloud's forehead woke him up, when he sat up he was cuddled in something furry… brown furry… big, brown furry… HOLY SHIT IT'S A LION! He jumped away from it really fast, but it didn't move away, it was still sleeping, he circled around it to try and find Leon but he wasn't here, oh my god here he was with a big lion and Leon wasn't anywhere near them, oh how was he going to protect Sora and Roxas now- when he turned around there was a big silver snow leopard and a big red wolf… oh dear god. He shivered he wasn't cold so there's no reason to shiver right? WRONG! He watched as the lion slept rather peacefully while he was wide awake FREAKING OUT! He heard leaves rustle, he scooted back into the lion's stomach and the lion kind of grumbled, leaves moved again and this time he wasn't the only one who heard the leaves, Sora and Roxas stood up very slowly, they walked towards the center of the platform, Cloud got up and ran to meet up with them and that's when it happened so fast, the center platform collapsed under them and since the river was freezing cold them falling into it didn't help, and not only were they in freezing cold water, they were trapped in some cage that wouldn't open up so the demand for air was getting very thin. The lion stirred a bit and when he opened his eyes he expected to see a mop of blonde hair on his stomach, what he found was a hole in the center of the platform, he walked over to it and when he saw Cloud, Sora and Roxas trying to pound it open he lifted his paw up and banged on the top, it cracked, he looked at the other two animals and roared, they were jolted awake but when they went over to the center they started pounding on it too eventually they broke it and reached in one by one and pulled Cloud, Sora and Roxas out of the freezing cold water, they were spitting out water and taking huge breaths of air and shivering from the cold, their white dresses clung to their bodies and showed off their physique, god it was both erotic and heartbreaking. That's when all three animals heard the leaves rustling, they dragged their angels to be together and stalked or walked over the area, when they heard the leaves move again the lion pounced on whoever it was, turns out it was Rinoa. She screamed "GET THIS BEAST OFF OF ME! GET IT OFF OF ME NOW! LEON WHERE ARE YOU? ARCHERS SHOOT THIS DAMN BEAST NOW!" No one came to her rescue, the lion slowly lifted itself off of her she scooted away and screamed "YOU STUPID BEAST, IT SHOULD BE THOSE PATHETIC WEAKLINGS IN WHITE THAT YOU SHOULD ATTACK NOT ME. I hired archers to get rid of them BUT THEY STILL LIVE HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?" The lion stopped, so that's what the red wolf killed, an archer whose arrow was heading straight towards Roxas, the red wolf growled at her, his mouth were curled up showing off his pearly fangs and his saliva crept out the corners of his mouth, he was a savage beast and he was going to show her not to mess with HIS mate, that's right, HIS BITCHES!

The after affects

On the platform Cloud sat up and kind of shivered a little, his dress was now dry but it was cold, he turned around and shook Sora and Roxas awake, Sora sat up quickly and said "where's Riku? Why did he leave me? Did he leave me like mom and dad?" Roxas hugged his brother, he rubbed his back and said "Riku didn't leave you Sora, perhaps he went to the bathroom I'm sure that Leon" he looked at Cloud "Riku" he looked at his brother with a smile "and Axel didn't leave us here in the middle of this platform to rot". Cloud nodded and said "Sora there's no way Riku will every leave you, if you look in his eyes, well you got to move his hair first" they shared a small laugh "if you look into his eyes you'll see the love he has for you just like you have for him". Sora turned red, Roxas turned to Cloud and said "from the looks of it Cloud it seems like you and Leon knew each other, Leon looks at you with love and for some reason I see sorrow in his eyes, and I think I've caught him licking his lips whenever he watched you're butt" Cloud knew for sure his face was on fire, he gave Roxas a small glare and said "and what about you? I saw that good little kiss you and Axel shared on this platform" now it was Roxas' turn to go red and he tried to hide it from his brother and Cloud, but Cloud poked him on the side and he gave a squeak, oh snaps that spot is his tickle spot, he poked it again and again and he laughed as Roxas was saying "…stop it…no stop… Sora help me…Cloud…I'm going to… burst" of course when the lion, wolf and snow leopard heard that they jumped out of the bushes and what they saw kind of made them feel stupid, Roxas was on the ground tears in his eyes from laughing too much, Cloud poked his side because it was his tickle spot and Sora was clutching his sides from laughing too much but when the three popped out all laughter died. Roxas stood up and said "puppy come here boy" he lifted his hand out and the wolf looked at him with a 'are you serious?' look, when the wolf didn't come near him Roxas retreated his hand and shrugged his shoulders at Cloud and Sora, the wolf walked up to him and poked him on the stomach with his nose kind of an 'I'm sorry' type of way, Roxas squealed, very manly, and hugged the wolf saying "oh he's so fluffy I'm going to call him fluffy, I've never had a dog before and fluffy is the best name I can think of because he's SO FLUFFY!" He hugged ahem fluffy tighter, fluffy was wagging his tail it's true he does have human DNA in his blood but right now he isn't human, he's a dog-wolf, he's a wolf and wolf's need love, and belly scratches, and behind the ear scratches, and a mate to hump when the time is right, HE'S A WOLF DAMNIT! The lion and snow leopard just kind of watched their eyes had laughter in them, fluffy was going to glare at them but with Roxas wrapped around his neck he didn't DARE to move let alone shake him off because that would be heartbreaking sight. Sora hugged the snow leopard and said "KITTY!" The leopard purred, Sora scratched behind his ear and the purring got louder and longer hah so now that little kitty is feeling what fluffy is feeling, the lion watched the two of them he didn't however see when Cloud snuck up beside him and blew onto his ear, he closed his eyes and purred, to a lion having something blow on your ear is like getting a blow job for the first time, it's that thrilling. Roxas stopped petting fluffy and said "do you think by now Lily is worried about us? It's getting close to sun down and we haven't even made our appearance at the castle" all three animals perked their ears up, holy shit the castle and wait did he say sun down which means- they all looked up at the sky, the clouds covered the sky but it was darker so now it is sundown. All three of the animals bent down hoping to tell them climb on our backs luckily they were smart enough so they did climb on the animals back, as fast as their legs could carry them they raced back to the castle.

Like I said mother knows best

The minute they walked in through the palace gates Lily started screaming "WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS SO FRIGHTENED FOR YOU DO YOU THREE KNOW HOW SCARY IT IS AT NIGHT?" She pointed her black fan at Cloud, Sora and Roxas who were trying to bury themselves in the animals' fur, Lily pointed to the animals and said "put these three in... outside please" she didn't want to give away who they were, when servants walked with them outside they sat there and waited, the three animals closed their eyes and in just a flash they were back to Leon, Riku and Axel. Leon closed his eyes and said "feeling Cloud's breath on my ear was so erotic" Riku licked his lips and said "Sora was scratching me by my ear and that felt wonderful especially because I had a damn itch there" Leon chuckled then the two of them turned their attention to Axel, he had a name sure it was rather weird for a name but he was named, not only was he named he was hugged- the nice flashbacks went back to how he killed that archer, his limbs torn from his body, blood oozing from his mane, he clenched his fists and jaw. If Roxas saw such a creature, he'd be frightened for sure, he looked up at the sky and said "maybe our curse will live with us for the rest of our lives" Riku raised an eyebrow and Leon said "what are you talking about Axel? Roxas will fall in love with you and then the curse-" "you didn't see what I did to that archer, did you? How I tore him apart limb from limb like the animal I am, his blood stained my mouth and I loved it, I ripped him apart because he was going to destroy what's mine… What I own" Leon put a hand on his shoulder, he'd seen Axel like that animal he described, during war is when Axel gets his worst and it's rather scary that he might go like that to some innocent person, like Roxas for example, if he did that he'd never forgive himself and he would lock himself up until he and his guilt are dead. Axel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, he must not talk like that, it was time to go back inside, they all three stepped in through the gates- BAM, WHAM BAZAM! They each were hit in the face with either a shoe, fan or a rubber ducky, Lily clapped her hands together to clean them and said "you three need to be careful the next time you go animal, what if it was mating season?" Leon threw the shoe back at her mother, caught it, Riku threw her fan at her, caught it, Axel threw the rubber duck at her, dodged it, she looked at the three of them and noticed they were acting a little different, she smiled and said "if I had to guess those three boys did something that are making you act like this, didn't they?" They didn't say anything, Leon looked down at the ground, Riku looked up and Axel looked to the right, something bad happened, she noticed when Cloud, Sora and Roxas walked right by her they were freezing, their dresses were cold and so was their skin, she walked up to them and quietly said "I won't sit here and give you a lecture about watching over them better because that's not up to me, just remember something these boys, if you wish it and if they wish it, will become your other half, now please try everything in your power to keep them away from trouble" she bid them all goodnight and left them there. Leon sighed and said "how about we throw a party tomorrow?" Axel pondered on it for a few Riku looked at Leon through his bangs and said "if we did throw a party, the main question is how we going to keep Sora, Cloud and Roxas away from trouble? Whatever Lily puts on them is utterly sexy and I'm sure that whoever comes to this party will gawk at them for a long time" Leon nodded his head in agreement, Axel snapped his middle and thumb finger and said "well since people stare at our angels let them" he got an questioned look from Riku and an angry scowl from Leon, Axel put his hands up defensively and said "I'm not saying that in the middle of the ballroom let every person who watches them fuck them, hell no. I'm saying that since they're ours then everyone can stare but they can't touch, we got to keep them by our sides the whole entire time" now it was all making sense, see Axel can be smart, when he wants to that is.

Party gone wrong

So the party was rather slow, the dancers were beautiful but they danced like they were dying, the guests were all fat men talking about what's on their plates and young pretty women either making passes at the three kings or glaring at how beautiful other women were compared to them. Lily walked in with a purple strapless dress, it hugged her very physique beautifully and the bottom of the dress kind of flared out, her hands were covered in elbow high purple gloves and she was walking gracefully, her hair was long and since she was too lazy she braided it, the crowd stopped playing and dancing just to watch and listen to her. She stood in front of the table with Leon, Axel and Riku and said "my kings, your darling angels are dressed up in something I wanted them to wear, now please gentlemen, let us welcome Cloud, Sora and Roxas" the door opened, Cloud was the first one to walk out he wore a kind of a bikini top that had its sleeves wrapped around his arm not his shoulder, his torso area was bare which was covered in glitter, his bottoms were pants now he didn't have any shoes but he did have gold bracelets on each of his wrists with brown diamonds as the center, he walked over to Leon's chair and took a seat right on his lap an buried his face into Leon's neck, what's beautiful about his outfit was it was royal blue. Sora was the next to step out and he danced beautifully, his hips moved on their own and he was dancing to music that wasn't even playing, he wore a bikini top that was covered in sky blue jewels, the bottom part was like a skirt it had jewels around the waist and down the center which was slit open so every time he poked a leg out it was completely bare but the front skirt material was a little darker sky blue, around his torso area just right above his belly button was a golden waist strap that was connected with a silver jewel, he glided over to Riku's chair and sat on his lap facing him he stuck his face in Riku's hair and Riku immediately buried his nose right in Sora's chest, he took a whiff and got the scent of strawberries, his animal instincts will remember that scent. Roxas was the last one to come out, he stuck a hand out for someone to help him and Lily grabbed his hand and gently escorted him out, he wore a regular blue bikini top with gold coins dangling from the bottom, the pants he wore were cut on the side and wrapped around his ankle and were also blue with gold coins around the waist, now his sleeves were wrapped around the upper part of his shoulder and also around his wrist, he had like a crown made of gold coins wrapped around his head and from one side to the other side was the same blue cloth covering his mouth, around his neck was a golden necklace with a ruby red diamond in the center of it. Lily walked him over to Axel's chair and he sat on the chair arm and he slid his fingers across Axel's cheek, it's true what these boys were doing were very tempting, Axel slid his nose across Roxas' neck and oh dear god Roxas tilted his head back and moaned, well Riku wasn't about to go down without a fight he licked from Sora's chest up to his neck wow he tasted like ice cream, he bit down on the little spot connecting your neck and shoulder and got Sora to moan AND arch his back, oh yeah it was on. Leon was getting rather pissed, Cloud was sensing his anger and was going to give him a kiss on the cheek but Leon turned his head and it went from attempting a kiss on the cheek to an actual kiss on the lips, that's right Cloud always tasted like watermelons, he couldn't get Cloud to open his mouth so he cupped his butt cheeks and when Cloud gasped opening his mouth that's when Leon took the A-OK and attacked that mouth like the hungry male lion he was. Lily watched all three of them with great, and I mean GREAT annoyance, she wanted them to throw this party to lighten up a little NOT PUT ON A FUCKING GOD DAMN SHOW FOR PEOPLE! Roxas arched his back and when he opened his eyes he saw every fat man looking at him, he gasped and said "Cloud, Sora we're being watched" Cloud turned his head when Leon attacked his neck and couldn't help but be frightened, when Sora arched his back when Riku bit down on his stomach he arched his neck as well and caught their eyes as well and he froze up, Roxas jumped off the chair and away from Axel, Cloud jumped onto the chair arm but missed it and fell on the floor but as soon as he hit the floor he crawled away from the table and headed towards wherever, Sora had no trouble getting off of Riku he soared off of him and ran over to Cloud, he looked up and noticed Roxas looked about ready to scream bloody murder, he whispered to Cloud "stay here" when he went to Roxas he put a hand on his shoulder and Roxas let out a blood curdling scream, he covered his ears and screamed "NO DON'T TOUCH ME I DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAT PLACE NO PLEASE NO! NO! NO!" Cloud jumped at his feet and went over to the two of them to comfort them but they still had fear in their eyes and so did he, Lily ran over to them three and whispered "you three are free to leave, please go back to your rooms" she opened the door and watched as the three of them kind of walked through the door looking pale and more scared, she closed the door quietly, when she turned to the three kings she said "isn't that why I told you to be careful? I told you to throw a party and keep them out of trouble, they freaked out at the party because all these fat bastards were staring at them… YOU WANT TO KNOW HOW MANY OF THESE FAT BASTARDS TOUCHED THEM?" Leon was on his feet, he knew all these people they were great rulers, lords, dukes and kings, but he wasn't expecting almost any of them to stain a precious jewel with their bare hands and that is unforgivable, Lily shook her head and said "gentlemen, ladies, I'm very sorry but this party is-" "where is that brunette that danced so beautifully?" "huh that older blonde was a doll" "I liked the younger blonde" "they all had beautiful bodies, such delicate skin and it must taste as good as it looks" all conversations were directed on the three angels, Lily tried to tell all of them to stop because she sensed her sons' rage, when the talking didn't stop Leon picked up a wine bottle and threw it at the castle main entrance, that's when it went as dead as a doorknob. Picking up his wine glass without breaking the glass, it was rather hard not to do that, Leon gritted his teeth and said "gentlemen, unless you don't want to be overruled by myself" Axel stood up with a small dagger and said "we all would advise you that you keep whatever disgusting words you have to yourselves" Riku picked up his wine glass and said "we all know all of you touched what's ours, if you think about doing anything else please know that not only will we over rule you're town but we will make sure you plummet to your death, cheers gents" he got a 'cheers' from Leon and Axel, then they all drank their wine in one gulp, let's just say that their party was soon over and the dance hall was cleared out. Lily fanned herself, sat down on a chair and said "my god, you three act as if Cloud, Sora and Roxas have been raped right before your own eyes" she wishes she didn't say that, the look on their faces was sad, if those three raped right in front of them… they didn't want to think of what the possibilities of them not being there and their angels were yelling and screaming their name and for them to make it all stop. Leon crushed his wine cup, the contents spilled onto his napkin on his lap, no one attempted to move he growled and said "Axel, Riku, and I are going to keep a watchful eye on them, I will not let them slip through my fingers again, that's unacceptable" well they all knew he was talking about Cloud at that point, he did let him go but it wasn't his fault but still he wished he would have fought harder. Lily stood up from her chair she really wasn't in the mood to deal with them if they get angry at her for no apparent reason, when she went to go open the door Cloud opened it for her, she lifted an eyebrow and said "follow me" she walked him to stand in front of Leon and so far Leon liked/disliked the pajamas of SOMEONE's choice, honestly it was thin strapped that had the top part cover his chest but left the whole stomach area bare except for that one part that mingled into the top part and hooked onto the bottom part, which was a really short skirt, the sides were open and were tied together like a corset type of tying and had a big bow at the top, sure it covered what's in front and behind and it looked really good not to mention it was in white so whatever was meant to be covered was basically seen right through, THANK GOD someone made him wear underwear, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT DAMNIT, the point is that this outfit is not something he wants Cloud in. He stood from the table with the chair falling onto its back he walked around the table, literally jumped from the top of the stairs to the bottom, walked over to Cloud and said "who gave you these clothes?" Cloud lifted an eyebrow in question, he looked them over and said "are they that bad?" DEAR GOD, Leon cleared his throat to make him fight back that blush and said "they aren't bad, I just don't want you wearing these types of clothes-" "it's just for one night Leon, it's not going to hurt your damn pride to suck it up and say 'you look beautiful Cloud' is that too much to ask?" Leon didn't say anything, and his silence was sent to Cloud that Leon didn't like his outfit because it made him look slutty, with a 'humph' he bounced his butt in the air as a 'kiss this' type of thing and said "I'm going to bed, good night Lily" she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and a 'goodnight' afterwards, Leon growled damn his pride it always got in the way at the WORST of times. Lily opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted again when the door opened, Sora popped out with a white thin strapped satin shirt that was decorated with blue butterflies, that's not what got Riku to hate the outfit, what got him to hate the outfit was the satin underwear that was right below it, on the sides it was thin strapped but since it covered front and back he can't like it. Sora skipped his way over to Lily and said "I'm going to rest now, I just thought I would be able to say goodnight to you before I rest up" she hugged him letting out a girly squeak, she kissed his forehead and said "have pleasant dreams young one, Riku is there anything you'd like to say?" He turned his head away, like Cloud Sora gave a 'humph fine' type of thing and then just walked away slamming the door shut on his way out, well that could have gone WAY better, even Riku has his own pride to listen to, damnit. When Lily was about to say goodnight the door opened again and the sight made Axel scream "WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" Roxas walked in with a sleeveless nightgown dress that went down to his thighs, if that's not bad on his sides were lacey so basically he showed a lot of skin and Axel didn't like it one bit, and on top of that he wore white underwear to go with the nightgown and he swore you can see it when Roxas walks. Roxas walked up to Lily, tilted his head to the side and said "sweet dreams Lily" this one she just had to let out an even bigger squeal and hug him really tight, neither of them paid Axel any attention or any mind, when he left Axel glared at Lily and said "you're behind their fucking nightgowns aren't you?" She glared right back at him but hers was fiercer and scarier, she pointed the fan at him and said "I pick out their day clothes, their night clothes is picked out by what store owners give us, now go to sleep you three have a big meeting to attend to and I don't want you all tired" When she finally left the three of them in peace, Riku stood up and said "those outfits are not something I want him to wear, I mean yeah he looked delicious in that outfit and not to mention he was WAY fucking hotter than the other two-" "as if snow beast, Roxas had shown a lot of skin and plus he is definitely an ice cream I can lick all day" he licked his lips and crossed his legs, Leon plucked a grape from a vine, threw it in his mouth and said "you're both idiots, it's obvious Cloud was way more hotter than those twins, now then let's go to bed shall we" unfortunately they didn't get to sleep with either Cloud, Sora or Roxas they had to sleep in different rooms because tonight is a full moon and no animal goes to sleep on full moons.

Council Meeting

Well the meeting that Leon, Axel and Riku had to attend to was utterly boring, all they talked about was how strong their army was, how they had a few traitors in their dungeons and needed to be dealt with but the one thing someone said was "you're three pets can't live here anymore" that's what really got them their full attention. The one person who dared speak up against them three was Sephiroth, he had long silver hair that had a few locks in front of his face, I swear to you he never once got it cut, because of a weird sickness this town suffered with once he had bluish greenish eyes, he wore a black trench coat that showed off his black general jacket and left space to see his leather pants and army boots, his leather gloves were the one thing he always had to have on. Lily came up to the table and said "King Sephiroth those three belong to the great kings here and what they want to do with them-" "are you seriously letting your mother do all the talking? The great King Leon is a mama's boy" Leon was up way faster than his normal speed, Sephiroth smiled and said "well Leon it seems like you do have a pride male lions' blood, but that doesn't mean anything. Those three pets can't live here unless they're either your bed mates or they're married to you" the council nodded and mumbled amongst themselves, the elder council man leaned forward and said "Leon, Axel, Riku, it is your decision how those three stay in the castle but they must have a different title other than pet, when you have finally figured out what they are come back to us in less than a year-" that's when the three pets decided to make their entrance, truthfully they were playing a game of hide and seek and unfortunately Sora was 'it', so when he found Cloud and Roxas they started to run away from him and barged in through the golden double doors. Now they all three wore the same thing, a strapless dress that had the top part as leather and the bottom of the dress was made with feather like material like a bunch of feather boas put together, they had different shades of blue, Cloud's being royal, Sora's being regular and Roxas' being light, Sephiroth couldn't believe his eyes those were the three 'pets' people talked about? He walked up to the three of them but he didn't get far when Leon, Axel and Riku stood in his way, Sephiroth didn't back down one bit especially when he met Leon's gaze, but when the council men drew him back he backed off, this time. The council decided to give them some time until they discover what they wanted to do with those three angels of theirs, once they were gone Leon growled, he could already feel the pride lion in himself take over, his eyes were honey brown, his nails and teeth were longer and sharper, Axel grabbed onto his arm to make him stop but he was thrown back, Riku tried his luck but he was thrown on the table, Leon turned around and set his eyes on Cloud, he grabbed his wrist digging his nails in and dragged him back to his own room. Axel got up from where he was, god he was so pissed right now because the council is giving him a choice on how to deal with Roxas, when he felt someone tugging onto his sleeve, when he turned around he felt really angry at Roxas so he did the next best thing he could, he dragged him away from the meeting room. Riku growled, how dare the council decide what he can and can't do with Sora? When said person was looking at him he grabbed his wrist and threw him on the table, Leon, Axel and Riku were having their animal DNA take over the sad part is they don't know how it's going to affect the people around them.

Cloud's broken wings

Cloud was thrown on the bed, he tried to get away from Leon but Leon was stronger and he pinned him down using his body and he also pinned his wrists down, he didn't bother taking off the dress he just tore the white underwear off, unzipped his pants and slid himself right inside of Cloud, no preparation, just pain and lots of it, he didn't wait at all for Cloud to adjust he just kept rocking back and forth and even as Cloud screamed "LEON STOP", but those words fell on deaf ears, when he decided to stop for a small breather, he grabbed a cloth and kind of stuffed it in Cloud's mouth to make him at least shut up then he tied a tie around his wrists to make it so when he releases those wrists they won't do anything, ugh god this felt so good he can't stop what he's doing shit he can't even feel his climax, Cloud's muffled screams didn't even phase him one bit. After hours of constantly plunging into Cloud, Leon finally released his seed inside of Cloud, when his honey brown eyes turned back to his original grey he looked around, he was sweating, panting and his dick was warm, he looked down oh dear god what has he done. Cloud had tear streaks leaking down from his eyes, his very royal blue eyes were darker and looked quite dead, when Leon pulled the rag out of his mouth there were thin trails of saliva connected to it, he tossed it aside and the trails broke, he pulled out of Cloud and my god there was so much blood, oh my god the blood he never once did anything like this to Cloud and now he was the one who broke his angel, he pulled his pants back up and zippered them up real quickly, being careful of his dick, he ran over to the door slamming it open and screamed "MOM COME HERE PLEASE!" Lily ran into the room and when she pushed Leon aside she didn't have any words for this, all she did was she pointed down the hall and said "Leon I want you to go to the throne room right now" he opened his mouth to protest but his mother pointed at the end of the hall AGAIN and he walked with his shoulders slumped and his hopes and spirit crushed. Lily called a few nurses to help her, they cleaned up Cloud and they took his clothes off and left him in Leon's bed to sleep peacefully. When she closed the door, she used her own key to lock it, she made keys for the nurses and maids to sneak some things in, when she locked the door she told all of them she doesn't want her son to see Cloud, she doesn't want Axel seeing Roxas and she doesn't want Riku seeing Sora, they all agreed to the terms. Now she rushed, if what happens to Cloud happens to the other two, then there's no hope for our three kings, none.

Roxas' clipped wings

Axel banged his hands on the walls beside Roxas' head, his yellow eyes shined with hunger, want, desire and lust he licked his lips and put a knee between Roxas' legs. Roxas dug his fingernails in Axel's arms and said "please don't" Axel smiled that evil smile, he pulled Roxas' dress up, reached under it to grab something but when he found that the underwear were in the way he growled and tore it to completely off, he pulled his pants down and entered fully inside Roxas until he went way deep. Roxas screamed a high pitch scream, it didn't last long when Axel lifted up his dress and said "don't make a sound bite on this" and that's what he did, as Axel went faster and faster Roxas' screams were muffled, his tears flowed freely he only asked himself one thing, why him? Axel clawed at the walls that Roxas was leaning against, to feel this much warmth felt so incredible he couldn't believe he actually was getting this much pleasure, he went on for what felt like forever and if he wanted to he'd keep going for what felt like forever, but he didn't last because soon he spilt his long time energy into Roxas. They slid down to the ground, Roxas released the dress from his mouth and just kind of laid his head back on the wall, when those yellow eyes went back to green they stared long and hard at empty blue eyes, it's like the sea died or went dull because he couldn't see happiness or see their natural glow, he cupped Roxas' cheeks and said "Roxas, Roxy, Rox… Roxas what's wrong?" He felt something slide down his dick, he lifted up the dress and blood and cum were mixed together on Roxas' legs and the floor, the cum itself was tainted pink there wasn't a lot of it but there was a lot of blood like he tore into something and tore it real good. It horrified him that he did all this, his green eyes were so wide he felt like they couldn't go any wider, Lily spotted them like that in the hallway, she carefully removed Roxas away from Axel and told him to go to the throne room, he was going to go against her wishes but she threw him a nasty look that mother's send to their children when they did something terribly wrong that cannot be fixed, he flinched from the look and did as he was told. Lily had Roxas lie down next to Cloud, if Sora learned his twin brother was raped then heads would roll but if Sora was in the same position, then some things will never be the same.

Sora's torn wings

Riku had Sora pinned down on the dining room table, the dress itself was torn so it wasn't hard for Riku, the only thing that stood in his way were those lace panties, he used his long fingernails to cut them off and cut Sora's thigh as well. His cat blue eyes watched as Sora tried to crawl away, when he was turned on his stomach Riku used his hand to pin down Sora by the neck, he lifted his butt up in the air and with his pants all the way down shoved himself fully inside Sora, he felt the end of it and pounded into it like the fucking animal he is. Sora scratched and clawed with his fingernails on the table but that wasn't helping the pain, he turned his head to the side and wanted to get a good look at Riku but his vision was blurry with the tears and with his mouth open the saliva was falling onto the table it was rather heart wrenching. Riku on the other hand never once stopped, well actually he stopped to catch his breath then he kept going, he loved every sound the brunette was making, it was painful screams yeah sure but he loved it all it was driving him insane it was like his first wild chase when he went after a rabbit when he was younger. He finally stopped when he spilt his own seed, when he pulled out of Sora he jumped off the table, his cat blue eyes finally turned back to aqua and when he saw Sora on the table he moved his hair away and said "Sora, it's okay to get up, come on let's go eat" but Sora didn't move, he twitched every once in a while but he didn't move at all. Lily banged the doors open and she saw Riku trying to get Sora to move or, heaven forbid, trying to get Sora to at least know he was right there, Lily walked over to Riku and with a gentle push she saw the same thing in Sora as Cloud and Roxas, bleeding internally which means something was torn, empty eyes meaning a living doll, no emotion what so ever meaning hollow. She had a nurse gently turn Sora over then told that same nurse to take Sora to the others Riku ruffled his pants and said "hold on a minute Lily where is he going?" Lily didn't give him an answer to his question, she pointed to a direction and said "throne room, now" he gave her a small nod, she watched Riku head that direction, she grabbed her fan and started fanning herself real fast, those boys were in for it so she had no choice but to do this, God will forgive her she just hopes her 'boys' will too.

What have you done?

All three kings sat in their respectable chairs, Rinoa was sitting next to Leon who tried to distance himself far away from her as he possibly can but she would always scoot closer to him, Lily sat a good distance away from them with Aerith to her right and the nurse whose been taking care of Cloud, Sora and Roxas to her left. Lily folded her fan, the 'snap' made Leon, Axel and Riku jump a little, when she stood up she took three steps and stopped, she took a big breath and said "Cloud, Sora and Roxas are being moved to a different place" she was expecting them to shout "WHAT?" at the same time and that's exactly what they did, Rinoa stayed in her seat not wanting them to see her satisfied smile. Lily pointed her fan at the young lady and said "wipe that smirk off your face Rinoa, the place those three are living at is much larger and much better than this place" that's what pissed Rinoa off, she stood up slamming her hands on the table and said "THAT'S NOT FAIR! If anyone gets to live in a fancy place it should be me, why can't they stay here and I go away? I'm not the one who was raped" Leon, Axel and Riku flinched at her harsh words, Lily unfolded her fan and said "it's because you weren't raped that makes you stay here, those boys weren't expecting anything like this and neither was I. And why, of all people, should you be allowed to move to someplace much better Rinoa? You haven't done anything to prove you're worthy to anyone now I suggest you sit your ass down and just look stupid" grumbling Rinoa did as she was told, she learned from her past mistakes to never go against Lily's word because Leon always had his mother's back. Aerith stood up in a yellow sundress with her yellow high heels and said "I will keep watch of those three, if they wish to come back I'll bring them back if it is their wish to stay there then I will obey what they want. However, because you have not heeded my warning your majesties, should they return you will sleep in separate bedrooms" Leon nodded his head quickly and said "that's fine" Aerith checked her fingernails and said "whatever they wear is entirely up to Lily's own taste for them" Axel gritted his teeth and said "we got it" between them, Aerith gave a dramatic sigh and said "and you're not allowed to sleep with them until the youngest turns 18" Riku slammed his hands on the table and said "FINE!" That stopped them for a minute, Axel growled and said "wait Roxas is already-" "15, he's 15, Axel you're already 18 if you weren't a king that would be a crime and you'd be dealt with mercilessly but since you're king we can't do anything but send Roxas away" Riku picked up a random object, which was a cup, threw it at Aerith who dodged it and screamed "THEN SEND HIM AWAY DON'T TAKE SORA AWAY FROM ME!" Aerith fixed her dress and said "be thankful I didn't say wait until I return with all three of them otherwise you'd be waiting forever, King Riku Sora is also 15" that settled him down a little, he's already 18 and Sora is three years younger…than…him… he banged his head on the table when he sat down. When it was quiet three guards walked into the room with an unconscious Cloud, Sora and Roxas wrapped up in a lace sheet being carried bridal style, Leon, Axel and Riku watched as the guards brought them in and walked over to Lily, instead Aerith stood up and led them outside the palace. Lily shook her head as soon as Aerith was gone and said "I'm really disappointed in you three, I really am. I was hoping for you Leon that having Cloud back would make you feel better, Axel and Riku I was hoping the twins wouldn't have to suffer like this, now when they see you what will they really see?" Her and the nurse hopped into the horse drawn carriage that was waiting for them outside, believe it or not she was right, now when those three angels look at the kings will they really see them or will they see them as predators waiting to devour their prey? Once the carriage was gone, Leon, Axel and Riku kind of slumped in their chairs and just… sat there. What exactly are they going to do now that their angels were gone? The answer was really simple… they're not going to do anything.

What happened to our angels?

Cloud, Sora and Roxas have been gone for what seemed like 100 years when in fact it's only been five, it took them five years to realize who they lost are the most important people in their lives and now they were standing outside the palace, because it was rather cold you would expect them to wear long sleeves but since they're part animal they're use to the cold so it was rather weird. Leon wore a black sleeveless muscle shirt, his pants were regular jeans had brown fur going down the sides then his shoes were army boots. Axel wore a red sleeveless muscle shirt with a fishnet long sleeve over that, he wore black skinny jeans then knee high boots that went over the jeans, Riku wore a vest that left the top and bottom open and showing off some skin, his pants were just jeans and like Leon he wore army boots but they were silver not black. Well now here's the palace, it was a three story building that was white and had roses around it, in the back was a rose labyrinth a small one so you see where you're going. The door opened and Lily walked down the stairs in a short long sleeve black dress that came down to her thighs, the front didn't cover her cleavage very well but I think that's what she wanted, on the neck line were white ruffles, now she wore thigh high boots that left a few inches of skin showing off. Her long brown was flowing as she walked if this wasn't Leon's mother and if he wasn't gay, then he'd say this woman was hot. Aerith walked from behind her and closed the door she wore a long black sleeved leather short dress that went down to her thigh, the collar wrapped around her neck like a turtle neck, her black ankle boots made a sound every step it took, her hair was no longer in that regular braid of hers it was straightened flat and it went as far as her knees and it too flowed every step she took, god she looked beautiful. Lily stepped down the stairs and when she spotted the boys she stopped all together, Aerith stayed on the first step and said "we weren't expecting you three to come and visit" Axel made his mouth a thin line, he walked up the stairs walking past Lily and Aerith and opened the door he got hit in the face with paint making his cheek green. A small child that looked to be about four or five was laughing as he flung more paint everywhere, his brown hair was short but it stuck up in the back and had some golden highlights in it, his diamond blue eyes shined with a lot of laughter, aside from the paint on his face and hands, he wore a white shirt that had Simba on the front with a crown on his head and it read 'I Just Can't Wait To Be King' in red and green. His blue pants had some paint stains on them too but that's not what surprised Axel, sure he was pretty pissed off at the paint on his face but he was more surprised at the circular dark brown ears on his head and the long dark brown tail at the back. Lily pulled him away from the door, when she saw the paint stain she looked at the little boy, put her hands on her hips and said "Leo, how many times has you're mother told you not to fling paint at people?" Leo pouted Axel kind of felt bad about getting the boy in trouble BUT HE WAS HIT IN THE FACE WITH PAINT FOR FUCK'S SAKE! Two other boys came rushing down, a red headed young boy who's hair honestly stood down, like it was spiked but not up or to the back it was spiked downwards had golden tips at the end of each spike, his blue eyes watched Leo as he painted on the paper, at the corner of his eyes were sideway triangle tattoos in green, he wore a white shirt that had a mother wolf and four of her cubs snuggled up to her, she was licking one of the cubs on the head and at the top of the picture was 'Protect All Of Gods' Animals' in black, his blue jean pants had paw prints going one up one side of the leg, like Leo this kid had red ears pointing up and a red tail that was wagging like crazy. Aerith popped up from behind her and said "Alex, Ruki, how many times do we have to tell you to not run around in this house?" The boys looked down, Ruki had the same color eyes as Alex, Axel saw them right before him and the other boy bent their head down in shame, Ruki had about a little bit shorter than shoulder length silver hair with brown streaks in it, he wore a white shirt with a snow leopard cub staring at you and at the top of the shirt said 'Earth Day' in green, at the bottom it said 'Save My Home' also in green, his blue pants were ripped like the fashion, atop his silver head was circular silver ears with black circles and at the back was a long silver tail also with black spots, what the fuck are these kids? Leon pushed Aerith aside and Riku followed closely behind them, they stopped dead when they saw the children, Lily took a good look at their face then turned to the children and said "Alex, Ruki why don't you take Leo upstairs? Leo your mother is not going to like what you did to yourself and you know it" Leo gave her a small nod, Alex and Ruki helped him up then they walked to the stairs while holding hands, Aerith walked behind all three of them then walked them upstairs. Lily looked at the three of them Riku pointed and said "Ruki, if you move the letters around you get my name, why?" Lily shrugged, Axel looked at the house and said "Alex resembles Axel" Lily shrugged again, Leon looked at the painting and said "Leo is closely related to Leon, why is that mom?"Again Lily shrugged, they heard someone come downstairs and it was Sora, he wore a one right shoulder strap shirt that had a couple of skulls and some feathers falling down, his short skirt had leather wrapped around the waist then it went down to his knees and did kind of upside down curves that ruffled, he walked over to the kitchen and poured himself some tea. Riku walked to the kitchen, Lily reached over to grab him but she missed him and when Sora turned around to leave the kitchen he spotted Riku, Riku was hoping he'd run to him and open him back with arms wide open, what he got Sora running for dear life up the stairs. Lily pulled Riku back she pushed him in between Leon and Axel and said "listen to me all three of you it's been five years you expect them to just forgive you for what you've done? You haven't come by once to apologize to them about what you did now you're going to take this slowly" Leo, Alex and Ruki rushed down the stairs, when they finally caught sight of Leon, Axel and Riku they growled, Leon, Axel and Riku growled back since they never backed down from a challenge, Sora rushed down the stairs again this time he wasn't alone, Roxas came with him, he wore a light blue long sleeved shirt that was cut off at the shoulders leaving them bare, on the front of his shirt was a snow fairy with snowflakes around her, his long black skirt had studs on the waist part and at the thighs, behind them was Cloud he wore a thin strapped purple dress that had the sides black and in the front were kind of tied together with black string, the design on the purple were black roses that were bleeding, when Leon, Axel and Riku looked at them they noticed they haven't changed one bit since they last saw them five years ago, sure their eyes were a little duller but they looked really good. Cloud, Sora and Roxas picked up a child and sat them on their waist, Leo pointed to Leon and said "mama let me eat him, he made you unhappy mama I'll tear him to pieces" Cloud chuckled and leaned his forehead against Leo's, Leo's tail kind of wagged and Cloud said "you'll have to wait until you're older to tear him to pieces, he looks a lot tougher than you" Leo glanced at Leon, sighed and nodded his head, he held up both his hands and said "I challenge you when I'm 10" Cloud looked over at Leon, waiting for an answer Leon snorted and said "it's on brat" Ruki buried his face in Sora's neck and purred moving his tail a bit, Riku growled low in his throat, when Ruki moved away he glared at Riku and said "you had no right to come here, go back to your castle house cat" he buried his face back in Sora's neck and Sora kissed his forehead, Alex growled at Axel and said "we don't like stray mutts walking into our home" Axel growled back, he took one step and Lily put a hand on his chest to stop him from going any further, Alex stuck his tongue at him and Axel felt like he could tear that kid to pieces. When Roxas kissed Alex's cheek said boy wagged his tail, Axel snorted and mumbled "stupid dog" under his breath, Lily struck him in the back of the head, she moved away and said "listen, Cloud, Sora, Roxas I didn't invite them here if that's what you're thinking. Why they're here I have no idea and honestly if I didn't care I'd be a bad person, now tell us you three why are you here?" Of all people, it was Riku who took the first step, no seriously he stepped up to Sora and when they were inches from each other he slid his finger across Sora's cheek and said "I'm so sorry Sora, I know what I did can't be undone but believe me when I say if I can go back in time and redo it trust me I'd slap my past self and say 'if you carry on you'll lose the most important person and you'll never believe you'll get him back', it took me five years to realize I can't live without you. My world revolved around you the minute you walked into those palace doors, I'm so sorry for everything Sora, and I really mean it, I love you" Ruki looked at Sora and said "hey mom, what if you gave the house cat another chance?" Sora looked at his son and said "if I give him one more chance, and if I make a mistake-" "I'll beat him until he has red staining that silver streak freak hair of his" Sora chuckled at his son, he looked at Riku, he kissed Ruki's forehead and said to Riku "I forgive you" Riku hugged both him and Ruki in one giant hug, he had Sora back and Sora had a son, Ruki mumbled "I missed you daddy" Riku nodded against Ruki, when he pulled back he kissed him on the head and said "I'm so sorry, I'll make it up to you for the years I've missed bud" he gave Sora a sweet passionate kiss, when they separated Sora put Ruki down then Ruki grabbed Riku's hand and said "come with me I got something to show you" all three walked up the stairs laughing and giggling. Lily watched them leave, when they were gone completely she turned to Axel and Leon and said "one down two to go" no one moved after that was said, Lily gave a small nod, turned to Axel and Leon and said "I hope you don't mind we got one more extra guest in this house" a small child that wasn't down here before had dark brown spikey hair at the top while the rest of it spiked down with gold at the top to make it look like he's got a halo, his eyes were pure blue like Leo, Alex and Ruki it was weird. His shirt was plain white and so were his pants but he carried around a dark brown puma cub stuffed animal, his dark brown ears and tail twitched at the new comers, not too long after he arrived Roxas came down wearing a sleeveless leather dress that came down to his thighs, he wasn't wearing that before was he? Roxas picked up the boy and said "Artie be patient alright? Your father will be here soon" when he glanced at Leon and Axel he smiled and said "nice to meet you I'm Ventus" no way, this Ventus character looked exactly like Roxas maybe he's his long lost twin, couldn't be, could it? Alex ran down the stairs screaming "ARTIE" over and over, Ventus put Artie down and Alex kind of tackled him a little but Artie was much stronger and he stood his ground, Alex smiled and said "uncle Terra is here" not too long after a person who was as tall as Leon with spike up hair at the top with the rest of it spiked down stood at the door, his light blue eyes scanned the new comers with a deep glare but when Artie ran up to him they softened but not by much seeing as how he was still glaring at Leon and Axel. He wore a really tight shirt and his leather pants and leather boots made him look really tough, Alex ran up to him and screamed "UNCLE TERRA I SAW YOU FROM THE WINDOW!" His tail wagged really fast, Terra chuckled at the kid and said "I saw you too Alex, by the way Artie where's your mom?" Artie shrugged, he walked over to Ventus and gripped the bottom of his dress, when he looked up he used his blue eyes like a lost puppy and said "are you my mother?" Ventus put a hand on his hip, jutted his hip to the left, bit his bottom lip and said "that all depends, are you my little baby boy?" Artie laughed and reached his hands up, Ventus smiled and picked him up happily, Terra walked over to Ventus and kissed him sweetly, Lily tilted her head to the side and said "okay we still got one down and two to go, now who wants to go first?" Terra released Ventus from the kiss and wrapped his arm around his waist he looked at Leon and Axel and said to Lily "these are the ones?" Lily nodded her head once Alex walked up to Axel and said "so you're my daddy?" Axel bent down to his eye level and nodded, Alex spit in his face and said "you're the reason why mom doesn't sing anymore" with that he walked away. Axel stood back up and wiped the spit from his face with his sleeve, that was rather disgusting for a five year old to do but he guesses he deserved it. Roxas came down the stairs and saw Alex running towards him, Axel walked over to them both Lily tried to grab wrist but he pulled himself away from her, Terra pulled Ventus and Artie out of the way of a pissed off wolf, Axel stomped his way towards them, he was going to tear that little shit apart who the fuck does he think he is? Roxas rubbed Alex's back and hummed, he didn't sing completely he hummed, Axel stopped in his tracks, Roxas hardly ever hummed he would always sing, when Roxas stepped outside and sat on a swinging chair, Lily closed the front door and opened a different door, she pulled out a faux fur blanket with a picture of the ocean on it, she walked towards the back door but Axel took the blanket away from her, he stepped outside closing the door behind him.

What's wrong with the angels?

Roxas was sitting in the center of the swinging chair I kid you not when I say this swinging chair was hanging from a very thick branch like really thick and it looked like a gigantic bird cage, the chair itself looked like it can fit over 50 people and still be able to stay up. Roxas was shivering but he made sure it didn't interfere with Alex's sleep time every time he'd look away he would glance at the labyrinth and at how beautiful it was, him and Alex would always play hide and seek but ever since he lost sight of Alex he's never been back in there. Axel opened the cage and slipped inside, Roxas looked at him and was going to back away but Axel grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into a hug, Roxas wasn't expecting him to be hugged. Axel wrapped the blanket around Roxas and Alex and whispered "I'm so sorry for what I did, for being an Angel of Music I sure fucked up huh?" He laughed at his own little joke, he tightened his hug and said "when I realized what I'd done, I felt so disgusted with myself, I told myself that I'd protect you from the things you fear the most and yet I was the worst nightmare to ever live, it took me five years to realize that I never want to lose you, when I first saw you it was love at first sight Roxas, I love you" Roxas buried his head in Axel's chest, he's waited for what seemed like forever for someone to tell him that, it was nice to hear it from his Angel of Music's mouth. Alex woke up and when he saw Axel he growled, Roxas rubbed his son's back and said "hey Alex, you remember that red head person I would tell you about in the stories I told you to put you to sleep?" Alex nodded and said "yeah, you would tell me all the time my father was a red head who turned into a red wolf" Roxas looked at Axel, getting the hint Axel stepped outside of the cage and in a flash he was the un-normal size red wolf, Alex crawled out of the cage with an awestruck expression, he walked up to the wolf with unshed tears in his blue eyes, the wolf watched as the little boy wrapped his arms around his neck, not completely around his neck just as far as he can reach. Roxas felt like his energy was leaving him and fast, from inside someone screamed "SORA" when the wolf perked his head up, Alex looked over at Roxas and noticed his mom panting, sweating and panicking, he climbed into the cage and screamed "MOM" the wolf looked at the cage and started whining, he didn't know what was wrong.

Why is this happening to our angels?

Leon was still in the living room honestly he didn't really know what he could do that is until Leo came downstairs with a small lion cub trailing after him. Leo ran over to the painting area and sat down on the stool in front of the little painting he was doing, which looked like a bunch of colors and hand prints on it. Lily leaned over and whispered "Cloud's a painter" not too long Cloud came down the stairs wearing an overly large white shirt with old jeans under it, he walked over to Leo and sat down next to him not before he gave the cub a quick little scratch behind the ear. Leon took a big breath, he gave a quick glance at Terra, Ventus was long gone but Terra was glaring at him and he couldn't help but glare back, what's with this idiot and what's with the glare? He got to glance at both Cloud and Leo and it was a rather heartwarming scene, Leo was sitting on Cloud's leg and watching Cloud pick up a brush and create a rose without connecting the lines together so the lines look like a bunch of curves but it looks like a rose, it's beautiful. Leo smiled at the painting, he pointed at the picture and said "mama, the rose it looks like it's sad" Cloud gave his son a sad smile, he put his brush back down and said "how do you know it isn't?" Leo pouted, Leon walked over to the two, he was noticed by Leo because he met his glare, he didn't glare back he simply said "the rose is sad" Cloud jumped and didn't look at Leon at all, no surprise there why look at you're attacker at all? Leon flipped the paper over turning to the next blank sheet he turned the drawing stuff towards him and picked up a pencil, in less than like five seconds he drew a big heart, he tore the picture in half then tore those halves in half, he scattered them on the floor and said without looking up "can a heart be mended once it's broken?" He finally got Cloud to look at him, diamond blue eyes didn't look at him with anger or hatred or disgust, Leo jumped off his mother's lap and put the heart pieces back together, he tore off the rose drawing and put it down over the heart and said "of course a heart can be mended once it's broken, the only thing the broken person must do is allow it to be mended" Leon looked up at Leo, god Leo was so much like him it was rather insane except for his eyes, his eyes were very similar to-"MOM" Leon glanced up and Cloud was on his back, he was sweating and panting with his eyes closed tight, not too long though came "SORA" then after that came "MOM" and some dog whining, that must be Axel. The nurse that left with them ran outside to go get something while Aerith came and got Cloud, she told Leon to pick him up for her, when he did Cloud was so light it was like all his weight went away and he was nothing but skin and bones but he didn't look skin and bones. Aerith led him upstairs, she opened up a door with a glass window that was shattered, when she opened it Leon already thought this wasn't Cloud's room, his four walls were painted to look like they were shattered glass, his bed was a king sized bed that just had white lace sheets, in the corner by the window was his dresser and on top of that was a lamp, this was all he had? Aerith moved the sheet and said "lay him down, Leo you're welcome to stay here by your mom, Leon you're to wait downstairs for your mother" Leon put Cloud down on the bed and he didn't want to leave, when Aerith pushed him out of the room she slammed the door in his face, well now he has to wait.

I want to help

Axel saw the nurse rush outside to come and get Roxas, he growled at her but she simply hit his nose and said "behave", when she opened up the cage door she pulled Roxas out of it and Alex jumped out of the cage. Axel went back to being human and stole Roxas away from the nurse, Roxas kind of went limp in his hold, his arm dangled and his head just rolled back like he was dead she led them inside the house. Once fully in, she walked up the stairs and stood in front of a bedroom that had a musical note broken, he shook his head, she opened the door and in his bedroom was a double bed with white lace sheets and a dresser by the window, she didn't say anything to him she pulled the sheets back and getting the hint, Axel put Roxas down and the nurse covered him up, Alex jumped in the space next to Roxas and just scooted towards him, the nurse didn't say anything she shoved Axel right out of the room and slammed the door in his face, he gave a big sigh and went to the living room.

Time for the truth

Riku was freaking out, one minute him and Sora were talking the next he passes out on Riku's shoulder sweating and panting, he didn't like Sora's room at all since it contained a bed and a dresser but the window didn't have any curtains, true there were separate bathrooms but the no curtains part pissed him off real quick. So here he is, in the living room pacing back and forth, Leon and Axel joined him in the living room not too long ago but they were sitting down they weren't pacing, or as Axel called it 'walking'. Lily came down the stairs Riku ran up to her and asked "is Sora alright?" she pushed him gently aside and pointed to a chair, he sat down with a huff and she said "Sora's going to be fine, you're little mini man is looking after him right now" Leon stood up and was going towards the stairs but his mother stood in his way with her hands on her hips and said "no visitors, Cloud's fine he's a little worse than Sora but he's going to be just fine, Leo's looking after him and so is Simba" he lifted an eyebrow at the name, she made ears with her hands and said "the little cub following Leo around, matter of fact Ruki, Alex and Artie have cubs as well" Axel stood up really fast and pushed Leon aside, when Lily stood in his way he pushed her aside as well but then something growled at him, at the bottom of the stairs was a little black wolf, he glared at it and was going to kick it but his leg was attacked with a little kid screaming "NO" and his leg had someone attached to him, it was Alex. The little wolf barked, Alex cried into Axel's leg and said "don't hurt him please, if mommy dies then Kiba is the only one who won't leave me" Kiba whined, Axel lifted his leg and pried Alex off of his leg and held onto him, he whispered "you're mother isn't going to die, he's much stronger than that to leave you here alone" Alex pulled back, wiped his eye with his fist and said "how would you know? You didn't know mommy very well" Axel put Alex down and said "I know your mother because I was your mother's Angel of Music" Alex looked up and said "your mom's Angel of Music? He always sang to me about his Angel of Music and said his Angel of Music can become my angel" Lily giggled, she said "Alex, your mother's going to be just fine, the only thing they got today was just a cold, they'll be fine before you know it all you got to do is make sure your mother stays in bed and doesn't get on his feet" Alex smiled at her and Kiba wagged his tail with his tongue sticking out, she pointed up the stairs and said "sweetie why don't you go stay by your mother's side? Remember the last time he tried to get out of the bed?" Alex made a beeline with Kiba following him Lily got three pairs of eyes to look at her she motioned for them to go to the kitchen, once there she took out some soda and drank it from the bottle itself. Lily pulled the bottle away from her and it made a 'pop' sound, she wiped her mouth and said "Cloud, Sora and Roxas have been struggling after I took them away from you three, first came the total fact that they thought you hated them" Leon growled, Riku dug his nails into the cabinet they were standing around and Axel bit his bottom lip so hard it started to bleed, she took another drink when she removed it from her mouth she said "well first came those types of thoughts, then came the depression, but when they found out they were going to be mothers they were glowing, you should have been there when those three were getting bigger, every day they would rub their stomachs and say sweet things to them, Cloud painted more than he ever did, Sora would dance to baby lullabies and Roxas would sing all the time, what was surprising was they were all pregnant with triplets" she grabbed a tissue and started dabbing at her eyes, Leon's eyes filled with sadness at seeing his mother like this, Riku turned his head away and Axel turned his back on her completely, she wiped more tears away and said "when they found out the news about the triplets oh they were so happy, but when the delivery came two babies didn't make it and they were blessed with the ones they have now. You should have seen them, they'd each hug their only son and say 'I'm sorry baby, I wasn't strong to give you a brother or a sister'" Aerith made her presence known when she walked down the stairs carrying a bowl of water and a rag, she walked over to the sink and dumped the water out and wringed out the towel, Lily dabbed at her eyes again and said "how're they doing?" She grabbed three new bowls and said "they're doing really good, we just need to cool them down a bit then after a few they'll get some strength back and they'll want to eat something" she was gently pushed away when Axel grabbed a bowl from her and filled it with cold water, she handed him a towel and said "his room's the 'Broken Song' is what he called it once" she put a rag on his shoulder and without another word he walked away from the kitchen, up the stairs and straight to Roxas' room. It wasn't too long when Riku grabbed a rag, flung it on his shoulder and carried an empty bowl, when Aerith pointed it out he said over his shoulder "I'll fill it with tears" it was weird but she just shrugged without a care. Lily looked at Leon, he didn't grab the bowl he didn't grab a towel instead he went to the couch, his eyes turned honey and his claws grew longer and he started tearing at THAT GOD DAMN COUCH! He was so mad, he ripped the pillows to pieces and he clawed at the cushions, my god so while Cloud was here suffering for five years WHERE THE FUCK WAS HE? He was back at his old castle not even thinking what Cloud went through, not even knowing what he went through NOT EVEN CARE- he stopped tearing things apart and sank to his knees, he didn't care at all what happened to him for the last five years. Lily cautiously walked over to Leon she put a hand on his shoulder and whispered "what's wrong?" Leon turned to his mother and whispered "for the last five years we didn't care what happened to them-" "GET OUT NOW! GET AWAY FROM THEM, BOTH OF YOU OUT OF THIS HOUSE NOW!" Axel and Riku were being dragged down the stairs by Terra, Axel was screaming profanities while Riku was telling him to let go, Lily tapped her son's shoulder and said "you three should leave, never come back" harsh isn't it? Leon didn't fight back, Axel didn't fight back, Riku didn't fight back, when Cloud, Sora and Roxas came down carrying Leo, Ruki and Alex on their waist, Lily pointed to Leon and said "for the past five years they never cared about you three, LISTEN TO ME ALL OF YOU! You're to go on with your lives as normal as possible, none of you shall see each other ever again" Leon shook his head and screamed "I WILL COME BACK HERE! It's true, I didn't care what Cloud was doing here because I knew he was with you mom, I knew that as long as he was with you mom I had nothing to worry about" Lily backed away Riku pointed to Sora and said "it's true us three didn't care what you did, you want to know why? We knew you three were safer up here then you were back at the castle, I shit you not when I tell you that I do regret what I did to Sora but then if I didn't do it Ruki wouldn't be born because I never had the guts to confess my love to him" Axel walked up to Roxas, he kissed Alex's forehead and said "I was so rather pissed off this little shit spit in my face" Alex chuckled and so did Axel "but when I figured he was like me when I was a child I couldn't help but think that what I did created this miracle child" he turned to Roxas "I know we could have done that under better circumstances, but if I was heartless yeah sure the me not caring part was heartless but if I was completely heartless I wouldn't have come here to set my eyes on Alex, I'm sorry" he gave Roxas one sweet loving kiss, Alex wagged his tail and screamed "I WANNA KISS TOO" when Axel and Roxas broke apart, he replaced his fathers' lips with his own in a sweet quick kiss, Roxas chuckled and gave him a peck back, Axel growled and said "hey those kisses are for me" Alex stuck his tongue out and Axel couldn't help but stick his out like they were little children. Lily chuckled, then she broke out laughing, when she calmed down she wiped her tears away and said "so does that mean there's going to be wedding bells soon?" Cloud, Sora and Roxas turned really dark red, Leon walked up to Cloud and whispered "Cloud will you marry me?" It took him off guard for a minute, when he collected himself again he hugged Leon and whispered "yes", oh how romantic huh to have it whispered in your ear? Riku went next, he got to his knees and hugged Sora around his midsection, he kissed his stomach when he lifted his face up he said "will you marry me Sora? I swear on my kingdom I'll make you the happiest person alive" Sora bit his bottom lip and nodded, he wanted to be with Riku forever, Riku stood up and hugged Sora to tightly it was like he was getting his bones crushed or something. Axel was last, they all waited for him to do something, Lily leaned forward so much she looked like she was going to fall, he didn't whisper, he didn't wrap his arms around Roxas' midsection area, he DID, however, got on one knee and said "Roxas, will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring prepared for you and I'll get you whatever diamond, whatever jewelry, whatever you want I'll get it for you, all I as is for you to be mine forever" Roxas nodded, he wiped away his oncoming tears that he thought were sliding from his eyes, Axel hugged both him and Alex, Lily clapped her hands and screamed "LETS GET THIS WEDDING PLANNED AND PUT TOGETHER PEOPLES!"

Happily ever after for royalty

The wedding was beautiful, they did a triple wedding where they wedded all three couples at the same time, in order for the wedding to be complete Leon, Axel and Riku had to be in their animal forms, Cloud, Sora and Roxas wore white dresses that weren't really wedding material but Lily told them no more long dresses, it didn't do well. Leo, Ruki and Alex were ring bearers and it was really cute because they wore little white tuxedos and they looked so adorable, anyways after the wedding our couples didn't stay for the after party, they went straight to the ahem honeymoon part leaving all three kids with Lily which didn't turn out so good. Well our couples didn't move out of their original castle, instead they made it bigger because when the main three children grew, more came and it was really beautiful but since they're mostly like their fathers, they really were Royal Pains.


End file.
